Rakuen Hearts
by Destiny.Hope45
Summary: He had always been apathetic; his real self dying and buried deep within him to where not even he could reach...thoughts, images, and dreams of a memory distant, can he be brought back to be who he left behind or will he forever be apathetic?
1. Beginning

**[ Disclaimer ] I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou**

**Summery: AU; Yuuri had always been apathetic; about everything...**

**THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS MALE AND MALE RELATIONSHIPS AND OOC CHARACTERS! You have been warned.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The large ball room was white and gold. The walls, floors, tables, chairs and two sofa's near one wall and in front of the large window were white, a beautiful white. The lights from the crystal chandler twinkled gold, lights that were wrapped around the pillars were also gold.<p>

The glass windows reflected the beautiful lights and the people within the room. The lights gave off a warm, soothing aura. The tile glazed tan floor was smooth and clear, you could see your own reflection. It was polished for the those who chose to dance. Classical music played gently, a few couples dancing, all the other adults were just talking. Of course, this meeting and these people were here more for business than to dance.

Deals were being made and deals were being closed, some broken, some being planned. The voices were soft, many people were in groups of five. The voices weren't loud at all, but with everyone talking at once, it seemed much louder in the large ball room than it really the adults were dressed formally, the men were dressed in black or dark colored dress suits and silk ties, most had white dress shirts underneath the suit jacket.

A few woman were in red or black dresses that clung to them; gold or white necklaces and gold earrings were the few pieces of jewelry. Other woman were dressed in suits for business and wore no jewelry, and many adults held a tall, thin glasses of different brands of wine in hand.

The top families from around the world gathered at this five star hotel in Tokyo. The best ball room near the top floor was reserved for this private 'party' by the number one family in Japan and considerably the world. They hadn't shown yet; the head of that family calling ahead to cancel her arrival yet told everyone the meeting must go on.

A young boy - no older than seven - with black hair and large black eyes stood off to the side, leaning against one wall near the buffet. He wore a dark gray near black suit with a dark purple tie resting against his white watched silently as the adults talked without taking notice of him, eyes distant and clouded.

Beside him, stood another boy. He didn't look any older than twelve, He was dressed in a black suit and black tie resting over a white shirt . His hair was also blank but looked more blue, their eyes matched, though were hidden behind small thin-framed boys said nothing, not to the adults and not to each other, the youngest one shifted from one foot to another, but never moved again, his eyes had never left a small group which was closest to them.

One man in the group, Sohma, turned to the two boys but only noticed one and called the older boy over without a word or glance to the youngest. "Shori. Come here." The boy pushed himself off the wall and walked over to his father who stood with more adults.

The young seven-year-old hadn't moved from his spot, his only movement had been tilting his head up and hadn't looked away from the chandler as his brother had been called listened to the conversation without interest, his black eyes blank; looking as if he were blind. Laughter broke out among the group where his brother had gone, black eyes shifted to group. Yuuri, the young boy, didn't much care for what they were talking about, he never had to speak or pretend to care.

Shori, his older brother, wasn't laughing. Shori's eyes were on Yuuri, a warm smile on his lips. Yuuri wanted to smile but he hadn't smiled in so long, he didn't remember how."Shori. I've been told you are quite the mathematical brain." a man across from Sohma said though Shori wasn't listening, until his father turned the young boy's face from the other boy.

Yuuri shut his eyes, ducked his head and opened his mouth slightly, simply making the action of sighing without any noise and pushed himself from the wall turned, heading for the door. He would rather be in the hall rather than listen to what he wasn't - and never would be - apart of. Before he reached the door, the front door swung open and the room was immediately hushed. Only the music was heard.

There, in the door-way, stood a tall woman with long bright blonde hair that curled into large curls at the ends, her bangs curled to her right above her eye, and her side bangs cupped her eyes. Her eyes were large and happy light green orbs. She was amazingly thin but in a healthy way. She wore a long black spaghetti strap dress that was a slit up the side. She wore matching black heals that made her even taller and a large, wide necklace with a dark blue jewel in the center of the rows of necklace.

To her left was a tall man that looked about twenty years old, he had long light black hair tied into a pony tail at the nape of his neck, bangs covering his dark blue eyes that were narrowed, the center of his forehead uncovered. He wore a black suit with a black tie resting on a red shirt under. He wasn't smiling, more like scolding, though without words. On woman's right was another male, he looked eighteen years old and had short brown hair, bangs in his large brown eyes but not hiding them. He had a warm smile on his face, like he was happy. He wore a blue suit with tan pants, a red tie resting against a white dress shirt.

Yuuri had noticed that not one person had spoken. Not even those who had just burst through the doors.

The young boy didn't look away from the new comers; couldn't. Even more so when he looked down to the woman's side, in front of the brown-haired teen stood another child who looked his age or at least a year older then Yuuri himself. This boy was cute enough to pass as a girl. He had sun-kissed wavy blonde hair, bangs fell around his eyes making them a brighter shade of emerald. The boy wasn't smiling but he didn't look upset either; he was dressed in a white shirt with a long sleeved turtle neck red jacket that reached just before his waist, the jacket had a type of plant design on it in gold. Just below his neck lay a green jewel on the jacket. His pants were a dark blue color.

Emerald locked onto Black and never swayed.

"Lady Cecilie!" Yuuri didn't turn his head, black eyes never wondered from emerald eyes even as Yuuri's father called out to the blonde woman. "Welcome! We thought you wouldn't make it so we began without you…" Sohma trailed off slowly.

The woman giggled happily. "I thought I wouldn't attend either but I was free so I stopped by!" As Ceil laughed, her eyes wondered to Yuuri after a moment after glancing at the blonde boy. Her smile widened and she let go of the blonde boys hand, who pouted slightly but didn't protect further, walking past Sohma, she knelt down on both knees to be a little closer to eye-level with Yuuri.

Sohma turned and didn't looked pleased, but he stood and kept his mouth shut. "How cute you are! What's your name? Sohma? Is he yours?" She had said that all in just one breath. It was both very cool and very frightening.

"He is." Celi's green eyes widened hearing the disgust in the mans voice and watched as Yuuri's dim black eyes dim further, her heart went out to him silently."Your name?" She asked sweetly. And, like the mother she was, lifted a hand to ruffle the seven-year-old's black hair affectionately. "Yuuri." Celi looked up to see Sohma, smiling yet the smile never touched his eyes. In fact, the smile looked forced and sour.

"Well." Celi stood; acknowledging this fact and addressed Sohma. "About this deal..."Everyone went back to talking the moment she went off into the group. Yuuri wanted to know why everyone had silenced themselves in the first place but didn't ask. He would find out on the car ride home when his parents talked as though he didn't exist… again.

The double black watched the woman called Celi walk away to the group with his father. Said father had voiced his name like he was the cause of all the death and strife in the world.

It wasn't anything new of course. His father had always hated him; heard him saying he was worthless and an embarrassment to the Shibuya family, though if they were to give him away it would look bad and so, as his father put it, they suffered to maintain their good reputation.

Yuuri hadn't thought Sohma hated him that much until that night three years before now. His black eyes shifted to look at his shoulder where a gentle hand now lay. He turned his head to see one of the boys the woman Celi had arrived with. The brown-haired teen to be exact. He didn't say anything. The older boy was smiling warmly. "I'm Conrart. This is my older brother Gwendal and my younger brother Wolfram." His hand had left Yuuri's shoulder to touch his brothers shoulder as he spoke their name.

Yuuri titled his head, debating on replying or not. Gwendal's eyes shifted to look at the group. Yuuri waited for them to walk away. Today and these people where like every other; they would walk away from him and he would fade from their minds. Never to remember.

Wolfram crossed his arms over his chest in refusal to join to the group. He turned his head and closed his eyes. Yuuri felt the urge to laugh; it surprised him but the laugh never emerged, the happy feeling disappearing when Sohma had muttered, "Yuuri is the cause for your sons disobedience. I must apologize." in a irritated breath.

Yuuri's eyes dimmed and from the corner of his emerald eyes, Wolfram noticed what the boy tried to hide, what everyone else ignored, not really caring in the first place. Celi laughed. "Oh nonsense. Wolfie is always like this." She set a hand on Sohma's shoulder and tried for Wolfram again. "Wolfram! Please come here! Or would you rather spend time with Yuu-Chan?"

Yuuri's eyes widened. Still confused; he felt warmth cover his hand. Looking down he saw Wolfram's hands on his. Looking up to meet large emerald eyes; Wolfram pulled him towards the door, Yuuri found he couldn't protest…and didn't want to. "Wolfie! Yuu-Chan! Please don't wonder too far!" Cecilie called after them, Wolfram huffed as if to say 'fat chance' and Yuuri heard her giggle as they left the room, the large door falling shut with a small click.

Yuuri kept silent while being pulled down the hall, turning left or right every so often and in a moment reached the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Wolfram stopped, emerald eyes wide, turning to look at the boy he was dragging down the halls. His voice was so distant, very void. His eyes and face expressed no emotion, he seemed to be completely apathetic. Yuuri didn't ask again, he hadn't really expected Wolfram to answer him in the first place. No one ever did. Instead the blonde had stopped and turned to look him over. "Anywhere they aren't." the blonde answered, pressing the up button on the elevator.

The sliding gold colored doors of the elevator opened. Wolfram tugged on his wrist but Yuuri didn't move, raising an eyebrow, the blonde boy tugged on him again with the same result. Wolfram looked over to the boy. He looked lost. The only emotion he'd seen the boy display.

Pouting, Wolfram moved behind the boy and pushed on his shoulders, causing his feet to move otherwise fall face first, forcing him into the large box. They entered just before the doors slid shut. After looking over the stack of buttons, Wolfram pressed one of the bottom ones, which meant they were going to another top floor above this floor.

"Why so quite?"

Yuuri looked over to the blonde as if in slow motion. His emerald eyes locked steadily onto him. He shrugged and looked around the small box they were in. It was gold colored and egg white, there was a small, square escape hatch at the top.

"Does your dad always talk about you like that?"

Yuuri looked over, in that same slow like motion, to stare into emerald eyes. He didn't seem to be thinking of an answer. He just stayed quite, like it was what he had to do otherwise die. Emerald eyes narrowed after a long moment of silence. He didn't like his thought. Didn't like how the boy before him acted so dead. The gold colored doors reopened. Wolfram stepped out and took one step before noticing that Yuuri wasn't following.

"Well?" Yuuri looked at him rather than studying the carpet. His onyx orbs widened at the outstretched hand the blonde offered him. "Come on." Wolfram waited, watching the seemingly internal battle behind those glazed eyes. Whatever that boy had going on in his life, it wasn't good.

The room Yuuri stepped into was one of the large suites that took up half of one floor of the hotel. The room was like an apartment really. The main living area was a large open space with a large curved sofa, a large flat screen TV and entertainment center stood before the sofa. The carpet was cream colored and plush.

A kitchen was off to the right, separated from the living area by a single island counter. Wolfram watched Yuuri survey the new surroundings, it was what he did all the time it seemed. The blonde noticed that was what the other did in place of talking.

* * *

><p>Since the moment of that party, Shori hadn't given Yuuri so much as a glance. Caught up in the family work to pay any mind to the black burden of the family. He would walk right past Yuuri and his eyes held no sign of seeing him.<p>

Now, sixteen, Yuuri thought he would have gotten over it, over the fact that the only person in his family that had ever actually known he existed had forgotten him and _never once _looked back…

Yuuri understood.

His parents hadn't always been this way, he couldn't remember clearly the last time they saw him, couldn't remember the last time they touched him or even said that loved him, but they had at some point, Shori and the servants of their home had told him so; but as time progressed, he was no longer alive to them, as if he had never existed.

But Shori had always been there, protecting him and loving him enough for both parents, at least, up until that party... Yuuri had known it was going to happen one day, though he had planned for it, he had never truly prepared himself for it. Since he was very young he had locked most of his emotions away due to his parents, but that night, when he was only seven, he had forced all the other emotions in him down deep to somewhere not even he himself could reach…

* * *

><p><strong>AN::: This prologue and chapter one began as separate stories but I've fused these two creations of mine together and so whatever this story mutates to is up to the characters.**

**Review  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**[ Disclaimer ] I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou**

**Summery: AU; Yuuri had always been apathetic; about everything...**

**THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS MALE AND MALE RELATIONSHIPS AND OOC CHARACTERS! You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><em>The castle was large and made of gray stone, it was bigger than it looked. This castle was called Blood Pledge Castle, home to the king - or Queen - of Mazoku<em>

_Mazoku - Demons_

_The demons that resided in this world did not looked inhuman, telling them from humans could not be done if one only looked at their appearance alone. One had to see them use Maryoku._

_Maryoku - Magic that only Mazoku can use and control_

_This magic was of the four elements of nature; Earth, Water, Air, and Fire. Not all of the demons used this power, such as half-breeds, they couldn't._

_Half-breeds - demon children born of a human parent and a demon parent_

_Shin Makoku was the land in which the Mazoku lived, humans living in their own lands, some were even allies of the demon tribe, others wanted nothing to do with the Mazoku and even wanted them all dead and gone, war was being planned._

_When the new Maou arrived, who was only a young fifteen year old boy, some if not many humans became at ease not too long after he took the throne. _

_Maou - Demon King or Demon Queen_

_Some joined the Maou because he was loving, understanding and not at all like any demon they'd ever seen. Others joined because the new Maou was half-human._

_Though not all joined him… _

Within a large purple notebook, Paragraphs were scattered over the pages, some pages had large gaps and other pages only missing a few words. Yuuri believe his writings to be his imagination, wishful thinking, were he escaped his family and was king of demons, were he wasn't almost invisible and ignored.

It's not like they had dumped him out in the world all alone to live or die on his own. Though that's how it felt in the Shibuya home. His family had always been about work, they had never taken an interest to him and Yuuri never cared to take an interest in the family work.

Pushing his thoughts about his family to the back of his mind, He flipped a few pages and got to the page were items were listed, magical items that were treasures, some that were only able to be used by the Maou.

_Demon mirror; a treasure that shows whoever looks into it the past. - Maou Only_

_Maken; a demon sword belonging to the Maou. This sword is called Morgif. - Maou Only _

Yuuri shook his head slightly at his definition of the sword, he didn't know much about that sword. He only wrote down what he knew. When the thoughts came to him, he wrote them down. The double black sighed softly to himself, he didn't know anything about the Maou, who was supposedly himself.

Time passed quickly as Yuuri lost himself in his writing, images had flooded his mind, images of fire raging towards him, pillows being thrown at him. Then the sound of someone yelling at him, he couldn't tell if the voice was male or female though and he couldn't decipher what was being said, He just wrote what he saw, well thought, and heard.

The bell ringing tore him from his thoughts. He shook his head, he was beginning to believe those thoughts not to be just his imagination, but memories.

Everyone stood, the sound of chairs moving across the tile floor echoed throughout the room, he stood as well, to say goodbye for the day, then he sat back down, listening to the others packing up their books and other belongings ready to go home.

A few minutes pasted as the sounds of voices and chairs moving across the floor and shoes on tile rang throughout the room, the sound seemed to echo until it couldn't be heard by Yuuri.

Yuuri hadn't moved from his seat. His eyes fixed on the notebook, the book was open to a drawing of Blood Pledge Castle, below the drawing was smaller drawing of the ground inside the castle walls. Gardens, a stable with horses, trees and large fields he believe to be used for training.

Turning the page to a half blank page he began to draw a skeleton with dragon wings, above the picture was details about the creature.

_Kohi was the creatures name or species, the were made of noting but bone and wings. The wings were not just bones, the wings had brownish gray skin on them. Even though the Kohi had no muscle, they were able to lift at least one person or another object. _

_If the Kohi was shattered, all that needed to be done was place the bones back together and the Kohi would fly again. Kohi have no will of their own. _

Yuuri was lost in his drawing…

"Shibuya!"

Yuuri flinched inwardly at the sharpness of the voice, he looked up to see Botan Ohtsuka, the heavy set boy in the door way of the class room that had short brown hair that looked a mess and a muddy shade of brown eyes narrowed in anger.

Botan was of the Ohtsuka family, they were a big family business in china, they owned factories that made toys, machines or something. Yuuri hadn't listened to him when he had been bragging about it on the first day of school…and on every day after the first day.

Yuuri watched the boy without interest, he had always hated this school. It was a private school for kids from the richest and most well respected families throughout the world. And sadly, Yuuri had been born into one of the top four, so he was the target for people like Ohtsuka.

Ohtsuka believed he was the best in school since his family was so high-ranked, fourth of the top four families.

But then Yuuri came along, and with his family being number two, Botan didn't like that he was now second best. Although Yuuri never made any comment about his family, Botan seemed to have it out for him.

"Ohtsuka, calm down." A boy who stood to the left of Botan instructed calmly. The other boy to Botan's left only nodded his agreement.

Ohtsuka's followers, Jiro Watanabe and Rafu Ito, also belonged to ranked families. Though their families were ranked in the second to lowest class, they stayed around Botan Ohtsuka to help their families rank - or that they feared him. Yuuri hadn't really cared to know.

Yuuri looked over to the trio as Ohtsuka stomped towards him. He made no movement and he heard collective gasps as Ohtsuka slammed his hands on Yuuri's desk.

He had always been apathetic…

Yuuri didn't even much as flinch. His dark black eyes held a blank look in their depths and his face completely expressionless. It was times like this when his apathy was the most annoying, at least to those who were trying to intimidate him.

About everything…

He didn't know why, he didn't remember when, and he didn't think he was born apathetic. He knew apathy was usually the result of being depressed, though his mother, father and older brother normally ignored him, the staff and help of the household were like his family, loving and caring. Yuuri didn't understand how he came to have his present personality.

"Yes, Ohtsuka?" He asked calmly, flatly.

A few girls formed a group and slunk back to the back of the room. Another group of girls looked angry, mostly at Ohtsuka. And another few groups backed up but their eyes had stars in them, fan girls. And boys around the room seemed to fade into the walls.

The larger boy was glaring and looked ready to kill. Yuuri simply couldn't care less, he shut his notebook and placed it inside his school bag, completely ignoring the person in front of him.

"You think you're so high and mighty because your name is Shibuya, don't you?" He barked and Yuuri blinked, lifting his head. Wasn't that how Ohtsuka acted? Botan wasn't making any since. Was is backwards day? Had he been cast into another world were he bragged about his family and Ohtsuka didn't?

"Just because you are a Shibuya doesn't mean you're the top dog around here, that title is mine! You got that?" As he continued his rant he, at some point, turning from Yuuri and paced, his speech never seeming to end.

"Hey! WHERE'D HE GO?" everyone looked around the room to see Yuuri gone.

At this point, the girls who were furious with Ohtsuka stared him down. One girl with waist length black hair with thick blonde streaks that swirled in her hair and light, pale blue eyes stepped forward, hands on hips. "Ohtsuka!" She spoke sharply and Botan actually backed up.

* * *

><p>Yuuri turned to look up at the window of his homeroom.<p>

He had left sometime after Ohtsuka started talking, he'd never been one to sit though a pointless fight or speech. He smiled as he heard yelling, a female's voice, he assumed Ohtsuka was getting his butt handed to him and began walking again.

A black car was waiting just outside the gates for him. Ulrike, a tall, thin woman with long silver hair, deep purple eyes and thin framed glasses on the tip of her nose, stood with the back seat door open. Yuuri said 'thanks' and climbed into the car without another word.

The car ride was quite, the silence seemed to still the very air, until Ulrike spoke. "So, young master, how was today's schooling?" Yuuri turned his black eyes to the woman driving.

Ulrike had been like a grandmother to him, she was always looking out for the young boy, as was every other person that worked for his family. She never talked to anyone but Yuuri unless asking where to or something like that.

"Alright. Nothing that important." Yuuri replied, he hadn't paid attention to his classes so that's all he could say. His mind wondered to the thoughts of the notebook. "Ulrike?"

"Yes, Young Master?" Yuuri tilted his head, giving up trying to get the woman to just call him Yuuri.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Reincarnation? Like rebirth of a soul into a new body?" At Yuuri's nod Ulrike's eyes darkened in thought. "Yes. I do believe that is possible. Why?"

Yuuri opened his bag and pulled out his notebook. When the car came to a stop, he handed the book to his driver. No words were exchanged as the lilac haired woman flipped through the book, reading some paragraphs, studying some drawings, then after a few minutes she closed it and handed it back.

"You believe you are a reincarnation of the king?" Something was deep within her purple eyes but Yuuri didn't pay it mind, the woman was so wise she could be a computer.

"I don't know. I know I could never imagine anything like this. I mean, at first I thought it was, but..."

"Time will tell, Young Master." Ulrike interrupted as Yuuri's voice dyed away. He watched the woman in silence for several moments. The woman was always saying riddles like that. She knew more than she ever told and Yuuri knew it yet he hadn't called the woman out on it.

Yuuri's eyes wondered over to a dark blue car stopped next to them. He saw a boy with sun kissed wavy blonde hair and large, emerald anime eyes who sat in the back seat, he faced forward.

Yuuri watched, his black eyes unblinking, he knew him. Ulrike watched her young master in silence, knowing who he saw yet he himself was unable to know who even though every fiber of his being screamed out to him.

* * *

><p>Wolfram sat in the back of Conrad's new dark blue car. He had a small paper booklet on his lap, the booklet had pictures of and information about the school he would soon be attending.<p>

The young blonde leaned back in his seat and turned his head toward the window, seeing a boy in the car next to them, watching him, caught him off guard but he made no visible reaction. The boy had black hair and large black eyes, but his face was blank. His eyes were unblinking and dim; almost as if he were dead inside.

The boy didn't avert his gaze when Wolfram looked at him, his eyes in fact, lit up but then faded just as fast as the car began to pull away and Wolfram's eyes continued to follow the boy until he could no longer see him.

_He looks…so familiar…_

"Wolfram?"

"What?" Wolfram snapped at his older half-brother, his emerald eyes still trying to follow the boy gone by.

"I asked you what you thought of that school. We did just pass it." Wolfram sighed, giving up trying to read the plate of the car gone by, crossing his arms over his chest, his eyelids drifting down halfway.

"It's fine." _I guess…_ His mother chose the school so he wasn't going to say he hated it. With a sigh he decided that since he hadn't even been there yet, he didn't have the right to pass judgment on it.

"I'm sure everyone will love to have a Bielefeld there."

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Yes, the son of the number one top ranked family attending school with competitors sons and daughters will go over nicely." Conrad smiled and began to drive once the light changed to green.

Conrad Weller, older half-brother of Wolfram. They have different fathers, so their last names are not the same, naturally. Conrad's an easy going guy who loves Wolfram, even if Wolfram kind of hates him, and he isn't easily angered. Conrad is almost always smiling, always happy.

He doesn't work in the family business, he instead plays baseball. He's famous in fact, he began to play when he was fourteen and was automatically chosen after one tryout. Though he wasn't one to brag and normally says nothing about what he does for work.

Wolfram leaned his head back, he had never understood that game. He didn't even believe it was real work.

More like playing in the dirt all day. He had, of course, learned how to play by watching Conrad at games, though he refused to play the game. Conrad had tried to get him to at least go to bat, he had wanted to see how far Wolfram could hit the ball but Wolfram had just walked away, claiming the game was a waste of anyone's time.

Yuuri's eyes widened and he pulled out a pencil, he began to write. Filling in blanks about how the Maou had a fiancé, the lover would constantly follow the king wherever he went, always accusing him of cheating and how the Maou loved his fiancé even so yet never admit it.

His fiancé had the Magic ability of the Fire element. Yuuri didn't know if the lover was girl or boy, or what he or she looked like. He did know the lover had a temper to match the fire magic he or she wielded.

Yuuri shifted his weight on the seat, pushing the notebook and pencil onto the seat next to him, resting his head on the window. That boy had triggered that new thought…or memory…so was the fiancé male?

He didn't -wouldn't- let his thoughts wonder, if he did, he'd wonder about that blonde he'd seen a few minutes before, and he'd never see the boy again, so what was the point of asking;

'**who was he?'**

or

'**how come he felt something when he saw the other boy?' **

or

'**why he felt like he knew him from somewhere?' **

or

'**why did I recall the Maou having a lover when I saw the boy?' **

"Young master?"

"Yes?"

"Your mind wondered off."

Damn it. He thought about him.

"Lost in your thoughts?" Yuuri nodded, fighting the urge to turn around and look behind him, he wouldn't give in, he didn't care if they were behind them or not. Yuuri shook his head, bending down to rest his forehead on his knees. _Who was he?_

"Anything or _anyone_ special?"

"..." Ulrike knew something!

The conversation ended.

* * *

><p>"Wolfie!" The young blonde turned and immediately gasped for breath as his mother pulled him into a tight hug, pressing him to her large breasts. Cheri's long, largely curled, blonde hair fell around them like a cape, her thin arms around Wolfram's head, hugging him to her chest.<p>

"M-Mother!"

"Sorry! So sorry!" She apologized, smiling, her bright green eyes wide and happy, her hands clapped together as she apologized sweetly.

Wolfram took a moment to get air into his lungs then pulled his jacket and book from the car, all the while thinking his mother was far to hyper for anyone's own good…and safety.

Cheri Spitzburg, model and actress. She knew nothing of what the business Wolfram's father did, she said his work was boring and stuffy, no fun. Which is why they divorced and perused different careers. She did love all her sons and was always happy, upbeat, and hyper. She wasn't married and constantly dating, some out of love, others for work.

Conrad got out Wolfram's suitcases from the trunk, shaking his head as his mother smiled happily and jumped up and down at the sight of Wolfram. Gwendal then appeared outside the large mansion watching the three by the car.

"Gwendal, help me out." Conrad asked as he pulled bags from the car.

Gwendal, eldest half-brother of Wolfram and Conrad. Gwendal was involved in the family business and was great at it. He handled the factories and paperwork and so on. He doesn't talk all that much and always looks like he's in a bad mood but he isn't all the time, he and Conrad usually play baseball in the backyard, Wolfram always watches them but always says no to playing.

"So, how was America and all the other places? And how is your father?"

For the past few years, since he turned twelve, Wolfram had been traveling around the world with his father, learning the business, which he was quite good at, but now, at sixteen, five or so years later, he returned to Japan to live with his Mother and attend a school where he didn't have to transfer every week or so.

When Wolfram had been younger, his mother had him model with her, when he was eight until twelve, his mother had him model for boys clothing, but when he was younger he was dressed up in dresses and other girls clothing, he hadn't minded all that much.

His father found out, (when he was twelve), then he was taken around the world to get away from being dressed up and to learn the had, again, never minded his mother dressing him up, even when it was dresses, but he hadn't argued against his father, since he never got to see him.

Wolfram snapped back to earth when his mother kissed his forehead. "Well come on! Dinner is ready and it's getting cold!" Cheri sung as she skipped toward the front door. The three brothers looked at each other, sighed and followed their hyper mother inside.

* * *

><p>Yuuri walked into the large white mansion, pulling off his shoes and placing them to the side so no one tripped over them later.<p>

He didn't bother to call out he was home, no one would answer or care in the first place. He then heard a shout and looked over to the door were a spare room had been turned into an office. Paul stood with an angry look on his face, his gold colored dress shirt was stained with tea down the front. "Damn it! Look what you've done?"

He shouted at Lou, the butler or at least one of them. Paul stomped into his office. Yuuri shook his head and walked over to Lou. The elderly man was picking up the broken tea cups and tea pot. Yuuri knelt down and helped pick up the pieces.

"Thank you, Yuuri." The old man said kindly with a warm smile Yuuri had never gotten used to. Yuuri mimicked the smile as if playing mirror. As the two cleaned the small mess, Yuuri heard the nearing distant voice of his mother.

Her name, Miko Shibuya, brown eyes and hair, she was head-strong, someone who always gets the job done, she often strikes fear into the hearts of many people she works with and is best known for it. She's always on the phone with a client or on other business calls. She is almost always out and about in town, always for business. Her life seems to revolve around it.

Yuuri's eyes wondered over the house 'lobby'. Red colored carpet with two thin gold lines an inch from the edges, the lines two inches apart. Two staircases were to the right and left of the large room that curved slightly. The ceiling was high and two large windows rested just between the staircases. The walls were painted white and had blue swirled into the color, making it the building look inviting.

"Would you like some tea Young Master?" Lou asked, not using his name this time which bothered Yuuri but he said nothing. Ulrike entered the house, standing off to the side by the door. Sometimes, when not in her room, she sat on the sofa and read until she was called on.

The teen shook his head, picked up his school bag, and walked across the large entry hall to the staircase to the left. His hand resting lightly on the polished oak wood railing as he walked slowly if not lazily. As Lou disappeared into the kitchen under the left staircase a woman with tan colored eyes walked down the staircase to the right with a silver tray in hand.

She smiled as she spotted Yuuri. "Would you like a snack, Yuu-Chan?" MaiMay asked. She had long brown hair that was now pulled into a tight bun at the top of her head and a smile that had hearts melting like chocolate.

"No. Thank you." He smiled his best at his nickname, MaiMay had said his mother had called him that when he was just a baby, once she stopped, MaiMay took up the duty to call him by his baby name.

MaiMay, the house cook and shopper, had been more like a mother to Yuuri. She was young, about in her early thirties, and no matter what her mood was, she was always happy to see Yuuri. She was normally always in the kitchen when not shopping. If she wasn't in the kitchen, then she was around Yuuri.

The young teen continued to walk up the flight of steps without a word or sound and walked down the sun lit hallway. Large windows providing the only light in the hall. One thing Yuuri did was be green, his parents and brother never lifted a finger (when it came to housework), so recycling, keeping lights off when unused, and more was never ruined.

Yuuri passed his father's office. He never saw his father. Once in a blue moon when business meetings were at the house and everyone had the meeting in the dinning room, or living room, or when Yuuri was called into the office, which hadn't happened for years. He heard his father talking, whether on the phone or to someone in the office, he didn't know.

He didn't sound happy…

Had Shori failed with a task…?

Yuuri shook his head, that couldn't be. Yuuri continued to walk on toward his room, leaving whatever was going on alone. He stopped a few doors down, hearing the office door open, and turned halfway around and saw his older brother walking out of the office.

Shori eyed his younger brother but said nothing, walking at a fast pace down the hall and around the corner, ignoring Yuuri completely. Yuuri took a deep breathe, determined to not let it bother him.

Shori, He is excellent with every assignment given to him by his father or anyone for that matter. He is almost never home and when he is home, he shuts himself in his room or in the office with Sohma. He's always working and making sure to please Sohma.

He turned toward the window, watching the bright blue sky as fluffy white clouds rolled by. The image of the blonde boy flooded Yuuri's mind. Yuuri knew the blonde was someone important and something about him seemed…all to…familiar.

A door opened and then slammed shut, Yuuri jumped slightly and turned his head, his eyes large, like dark orbs the size of snow globs. His father was putting on his jacket, briefcase being held by Tea and Jean assisting him with putting his coat on. The man eyes fell on Yuuri, felt like hours before Yuuri's father turned away to walk down the steps. "Ulrike! We're going!"

Sohma is usually a quite man who is almost never seen and is always in his home office or work office in town, he comes across as harsh and cold towards others. He pushes Shori toward the goals of their family company with force. He also, never addresses his family unless about work. He often ignores Yuuri the most, thinking he is unfit to be in the family and refuses to acknowledge him most of the time.

Yuuri smiled as two of the main housekeepers, Jean and Tea, two elderly women around the age of fifty who clean the house. They walked by, both stopping to hug him and say hello.

"He's as grumpy as a bear today." Tea sighed as she hugged the young teen. "He's normally so calm…" Yuuri answered quietly, hugging Jean. "Over worked."

"That's no excuse to neglect you Yuuri." Jean huffed, arms crossed over her chest. Tea rolled her eyes.

Yuuri smiled and walked up another flight of stairs, hearing Tea and Jean's hushed whispers,

"_Sohma always ignores Yuuri. Not just when he's overworked."_

"_I feel so bad for the boy, he's done nothing to deserve such a family as this." _

Yuuri felt tears sting as they threatened to leak past. Up the steps to the third floor and made it to his room, he sat on his bed to continue his drawing of the skeleton Kohi things. After a few minutes, he put his notebook aside and moved to his desk to work on his homework.

He heard a few maids walk down the halls cleaning and whispering to each other.

"_Yuuri doesn't deserve this family."_

"_No. This family doesn't deserve Yuuri."_

"_I feel so hurt when they ignore him, how does he manage to look so calm and accepting of it?" _Marie, twenty years old and the youngest maid on staff. She acted and talked like a love-struck fan girl when talking about how she viewed Yuuri.

Yuuri turned his attention back to his work, he didn't need pity from anyone, didn't want it, what good would it do to just feel sorry for yourself all the time?

A knock on the door an few hours later caught his attention. "Come in." He called and Lou, the butler, walked in. "Dinner, Young master?" Yuuri smiled and nodded. Lou looked at the stack of paper on the desk. "More mountains of homework?"

Yuuri nodded. "Yes. More than public school kids get."

"Well, your school is for the best and brightest." Lou answered, looking over the sheets of paper with a small smile on his face. "Finished already? When did you begin?"

"An hour or so after I got home." Yuuri answered as he placed the papers back into his school bag. "Oh?" Lou smiled and shook his head. Yuuri was smarter than most, the fact was that Yuuri was more fit to run the business than the people running it, but no one of the family liked to believe Yuuri was there.

Lou had often heard Sohma say Yuuri had been a mistake, they planed to have Shori but Yuuri had surprised them. "Come down when your finished." Lou said as he left, shutting the door quietly. Lou was always smiling at Yuuri for some reason, telling him he was happy Yuuri was around.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**[ Disclaimer ] I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou**

**Summery: AU; Yuuri had always been apathetic; about everything...**

**THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS MALE AND MALE RELATIONSHIPS AND OOC CHARACTERS! You have been warned.**

* * *

><p>"America is such a large country; where did you spend most of the time?" Cecile pressed, her large green eyes locked onto her youngest son. He hadn't spoken much since he arrived home the previous evening. She had been to America when she had begun her modeling career, she had spent most of her time in Boston and near the end of her trip in Oklahoma.<p>

Watching her three sons at the table she couldn't help but smile. "Have I told you three that I met Conrad's father in Oklahoma?" Gwendal nodded, he had been told the story the day his mother had returned with a belly. Cecile smiled warmly at Gwendal while trying to suppress her giggles of his facial expression. The man wasn't a fan of Conrad's father, whatever the reason, Cecile never chose to open the wound.

Wide green eyes set their sights on Wolfram, who hadn't made a sound since he had come down for breakfast. It seemed to be that the blonde wasn't all there. Cecile noticed his emerald eyes weren't focused on anything in front of him. _Come to think of it…_ He had nearly fallen down the stairs that morning and when he had come home the day before he had gone right to his room and had his dinner in his room as well.

What was bothering him? Was he sick? She'd have to talk to Conrad, perhaps he had noticed something on the drive back. "Mother, care to tell me the story?" Conrad asked, ignoring his elder brothers groan.

Laughing, Cecile rested her hand on Gwendal's shoulder, silently telling him to hush. "I was there for a month, modeling live and working the runway and in that time we dated, your father was such a gentleman," Cecile praised, watching Conrad smile and duck his head in hopes of hiding his blush. "I had conceived you on our third week of dating, He had proposed but, due to my job, had to decline."

To Wolfram, his mothers voice faded as if he were underwater. Not that it mattered to him, he hadn't been listening to begin with. Pushing his food around on his plate, he couldn't help but allow his thoughts to wonder back to the boy he had seen on the drive home.

Something about him seemed far to familiar but the answer was eluding him. The moment they locked eyes Wolfram felt something reach out to him. He didn't know what and he had spent all the previous night wracking his brain for answers. _and without a name I can't even look him up…_

Why did he even care? He doubted he'd ever see whoever he was again and there wasn't any point in making himself explode from strain of trying to figure out who he was. No point what so ever.

"Ready to go?" Looking up; Wolfram eyed Conrad silently. With a smile, Conrad held up a brown school bag without a word. Right. Today was the day be began attending his new school. He had looked it over, it was a special school. Elite if nothing else. Standing, Wolfram nodded without a word.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no. I said those were to be looked over before anyone tried to approve them. Who told you otherwise?" Miko Shibuya scolded one employee over the phone as she looked over documents that were spread out around her on the table. Annoyance and frustration ran across her face as she listened to whoever was on the other line. It was only seven in the morning, yet the woman was already butting heads.<p>

Sohma stood behind her, looking over her shoulder at one packet of paper. Said packet was one that the woman looked to be pointedly ignoring. Sohma's expression of displeasure had graced his face ever since he had left yesterday after Yuuri had arrived home. Yuuri had gotten up late at night for a glass of water and had over heard the two speaking of some company they owned. He had paid the conversation no mind, he didn't care and it had been late. Who spoke of business that late? His parents were crazy.

Sohma picked the sheets up and sat at his seat. He made no sound other than grunting at some of the things he read.

MaiMay came in with a tray cart full of food and drinks. Lou set Sohma's plate before him while MaiMay poured him more coffee. The two workers made no sound, already knowing what to give and who to give it to. The woman left the cart near Miko, allowing her to keep her sheets spread across the table without risk of damaging her work.

The woman's eyes caught sight of what the Master was reading, she recognized the name written at the top but she wasn't able to see what the information said. Lou noticed as well but chose to ignore it. As the butler, it wasn't his place to be snooping.

Sohma took a deep breath as he let the packet fall from his hands onto the table. He looked burdened but Yuuri couldn't place it. Onyx orbs caught sight of the packet.

Child Medical Center.

Lou gave Yuuri a plate while MaiMay poured him juice. That must have been what his parents were discussing. Those documents were from the hospital about two hours drive from Tokyo. They owned that hospital, along with a few others scattered across Japan.

Why was his father so upset though? Was he being sued for something? It had to do with the Children center, did a child die and a parent was mad? Yuuri couldn't help but wonder. Yuuri absentmindedly listened to his mother scold whoever it was on the other line.

Finishing his food, Yuuri grabbed his school bag and stood, making his way from the dinning room to the main hall where Ulrike was waiting for him. "Ready to go, Young Master?" She was so kind and sweet, Yuuri couldn't help but think she was made from sugar and held together by melted marshmallows.

"Yuuri." The teen corrected, though the only signs of him meaning he didn't like her calling him master, young or old, showed by the way he sighed. Smiling at her the best he could manage.

* * *

><p>Holding out her bento towards Yuuri, Mitsu smiled at him as she handed him a pair of chopsticks. Yuuri didn't normally bring his own lunch, his parents never bothered and he didn't want the help doing anymore than they already were.<p>

Yuuri didn't even shake his head to tell her no thanks. He just turned back in his seat to stare out the window. He seemed all the more distant today. The young teen looked across her desk to the newcomer of their class.

Mitsu had asked him to join her and Yuuri, to which he agreed. So there they sat, Yuuri and Mitsu's desks pushed side by side with Wolfram's desk pushed up to theirs. He was a Bielefeld, number one ranked family. He and Yuuri had watched each other, openly, for a while. Sadly, it wasn't until Mitsu offered Yuuri food had they broken eye contact.

Mitsu remembered him being introduced earlier that morning.

**~Flash*Back~**

Yuuri sat at his seat by the window, his eyes drifting off to somewhere outside. His chin rested on his upturned palm. "Yuuri-Baby…Class hasn't even begun and you are already drifting." Yuuri turned to look at his friend, Mitsu Taji. She had waist length black hair with thick blonde streaks that swirled in her hair and light, pale blue eyes.

Just as Yuuri began to speak, to answer with the reason of him spacing, the bell rang and Mitsu smiled an apology before taking her seat next to his row and one down. Everyone hurried to their seats, one because the sooner school began the sooner it ended and two because their teacher was always there so soon.

This morning was different though. Four minutes passed with no sign of their instructor anywhere. What was keeping him? Was he out sick? If so, class would have been cancelled. Just as Mitsu thought of sending the council president to go look for him, the class room door slid open. Their teacher walking in with a male teen following. New student to be exact.

"All raise." The student council president called out, standing among the rest of the class. They greeted their instructor and he greeted them back and then the president instructed them to be seated. Mitsu eyed the blonde boy warily. He was cute she would admit that but he didn't look the least bit friendly.

"Students. Welcome your new classmate, Wolfram Von Bielefeld."

_Wimp!_

Yuuri tore his onyx gaze from the nothingness outside the window to the blonde teen standing in front of the class next to the teacher's podium. The teen - Wolfram - had wavy sun-kissed blonde hair and large emerald green eyes. His skin was pale, like porcelain. That was the boy Yuuri had seen while on his way home; he knew him, but from where?

Or when…

Mitsu watched Yuuri's sudden response with interest and concern. She had never seen any emotion appear in the boys nearly lifeless eyes. His eyes lit up, like his soul had stirred from a long, deep sleep. Mitsu couldn't help but feel relived and overjoyed. Whoever this new boy was, something told her, he'd help Yuuri.

"Wolfram, take a seat behind Shibuya." Mitsu watched Yuuri lift his hand to silently let the blonde know who he was. That moment their eyes locked. Aqua orbs took it all in. Then the classroom door slid open quickly, harshly even.

All eyes turned to see the new comer; Botan Ohtsuka, the son of the family raked number four. Mitsu felt her anger spike. Of all time in the world! The bastard had to show his face just then! Ignoring the teachers questioning; the heavy set boy stalked over to Yuuri with anger lit in his eyes and written on his face.

Hands met wood, the slap ringing throughout the room, causing most to wince or shut their eyes. Mitsu closed her eyes and took a breath, trying to keep calm. _Why now? _Was her only thought as Botan began to rant, someone needed to put an end to that boy.

Wolfram watched the scene, noticing how the boy who looked like a wild bore on a rampage got no reaction for the double black sitting before him. The teens sitting near moved quickly out of the way as not to get caught in the mess. Wolfram mentally rolled his eyes. How lucky was he, he just couldn't wait for the wild bore to know who he was.

The scrap of a chair across the floor and the heavy thump of it falling to the floor shut Botan up and had everyone looking in that direction. Mitsu had tried. She had tried to keep calm like Yuuri was always instructing her to. She just couldn't do it. Not when Yuuri had a chance to be alive again.

"Ohtsuka!" Her voice was sharp, aqua eyes fully ablaze. Moving from behind her desk, she walked towards the boy, who in turn began to back away. "I've tried to stay calm, I've tried to ignore you. But you just keep on pushing!" a few students winced while others slid back in their seats. Mitsu pointed a finger at the other boy as she continued to scold. "I don't give a damn what you have to say! I don't want to see you near Yuuri again! You got that?"

_Yuuri? _Emerald eyes held the unspoken question._  
><em>

Botan nodded quickly, nearly shaking where he stood near the door he had entered. Mitsu set her hands on her hips and demanded he leave, in moments the boy was scrambling to get himself as far as possible before Mitsu decided to burn him alive.

Wolfram turned to look at the double black boy sitting next to the window. He was looking at him but didn't pull his eyes away. _Yuuri…Shibuya…_ that sounded so familiar and the boy looked familiar. Why couldn't he place it?

Turning to face the teacher and the new student, Mitsu's expression changed dramatically. Her eyes were wide and glowing with respect and a smile on her face. Her thick braid moving with her as she spun on her heal to face them. "I apologize for the interruption Sensei, Wolfram-kun."

"Yuuri, you have got one strange girlfriend." One boy within the room said with a nervous laugh while others agreed.

"Not his girlfriend!" Mitsu barked as she made her way to her seat.

**~Flash*Back Over~**

"Sorry about Ohtsuka, he's an ass so just ignore him." Mitsu decided sitting in silence wasn't going to get the two, Yuuri and Wolfram, anywhere. Wolfram looked from what he was reading to Mitsu. "He's got something of a idiot-complex." Mitsu smiled at the blondes statement. It was true.

Plucking a rice ball from her bento, Mitsu turned to face Yuuri. "You've gotta eat!" She insisted, her aqua eyes narrowed in determination. Yuuri didn't look at her. "Yuuri-baby…" After a moment of no response, Mitsu huffed and set the rice ball back into the bento.

At Wolfram's confused look, Mitsu sighed. "He always eats, just not today." She looked at Yuuri and bit out with clenched teeth. "and I have no clue why!"

Wolfram shook his head. "baby?"

Mitsu instantly smiled. "Yep! He's my baby! Well, like I'm his mom and he's my son, not lovers." She explained quickly before someone could say otherwise. Her words died away as Yuuri stood, moving around the desks and towards the door.

"Yuuri?" Mitsu asked, of course he couldn't hear her, she didn't say it loud enough. "He took his school bag…"

"I think he likes you." Wolfram commented, smirking when she glared at him. "No…" her eyes widened. "Its you!" She pointed at Wolfram, leaning closer to him.

Leaning away from her, the blonde gave a look of utter confusion. "What?"

"Are you blind?" She questioned, ignoring Wolfram's. "The moment you two saw each other you two haven't looked away. You haven't said one word to him and you talk to me, he's hurt!"

Whether Wolfram was being hopeful or had just lost his mind, something about what Mitsu said had clicked. Why? He had no idea.

* * *

><p><em>The sky was bright, blue and without a cloud. A few maids were running around with clothes in their arms every now and then while a man in a brown uniform sparred with a few other men dressed in uniform. The man with brown hair and soft brown eyes had yet to be defeated.<em>

_A ways away from them were two other boys, younger and looked to be in their teen years. One with bright blonde hair and the other with dark black hair._

"_You wimp!" Yuuri dodged a sharp silver blade by only a few scant inches. _

"_What did I do?" He whined tiredly, he felt like his body was going to break apart. He and Wolfram had been fencing since the sun rose, Yuuri never thought he'd see the day he wished Gunter was around for lessons. _

"_It's what you're _not _doing!" Wolfram barked angrily as he stepped back from Yuuri who had almost fallen to the ground. Yuuri was bending forward, hands on his knees, his sword resting up against a nearby tree. _

_The wind blew the leaves on the branches and the strands of black on Yuuri's head. He looked tired but it wasn't going to keep Wolfram from training the wimp._

_Wolfram shook his head, emerald eyes closed, his left hand on his hip, his right hand gripping his sword that hug loosely at his side. "Your swordsmanship is far worse than pathetic, I don't know what to say." He breathed, opening his eyes to look at the young Maou._

_Yuuri lifted his head to glare at his fiancé, he lifted Morgif as the sword began to make groaning sounds, Wolfram smirked smugly. "Morgif seems to agree with me."_

"_Shut up Wolf! I'm tired, can't we practice some other time?"_

"_You asked me that yesterday and I agreed. It's 'some other time' now. So suck it up, Wimp."_

"_I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri snapped, coming at Wolfram, who easily blocked his attack. If anyone could call it an attack. _

_The blonde demon laughed at the sight of his fiancé, Yuuri's black hair was a mess, his black uniform was wrinkled (from being knocked down so many times), and his eyes were as large as plates. "Yes you are. Stop denying it." _

_Yuuri only glared at the blonde prince and moved his sword once again, and again, blocked by Wolfram's sword. The teen smiled at Yuuri and the double black was pushed back, falling onto the grass, landing on his butt. _

_Wolfram walked over to the boy on the ground, he had fallen a good three feet from Wolfram when he was pushed back, he hadn't been trying to keep a good stance. _

_Yuuri looked up the blonde bishonen standing in front of him. Yuuri leaned back, his arms propping him up. Yuuri closed his eyes, though he still saw Wolfram's smile, his bright green eyes laughing at him openly. _

Yuuri opened his eyes, he didn't remember falling asleep. He had gone up to the school roof to think, so many thoughts swirled inside his head as such a speed he couldn't catch them let alone follow them.

Thinking back on the dream…or memory… Yuuri mentally kicked himself. He couldn't remember the kings fiancé's name or how he looked. He could recall that the king's fiancé was male, which he didn't understand, if he was the reincarnation of the king…did that mean he was gay?

Yuuri shook his head, maybe he was just thinking highly of himself. Yuuri could also remember the sound of his voice, yelling at him, laughing at him, Yuuri felt a real smile tug his lips. Wimp. That same word he had heard when Wolfram had been introduced.

No chance. Wolfram was not…

The sound of the voice from his dream echoed in his ears, they did sound alike…if not the same. Shaking his head, Yuuri closed his eyes. Enough of that. No use in thinking things like that. Wolfram…didn't even know him. Then again…did Yuuri even know Wolfram?

He knew they had met before, but where and when, Yuuri hadn't a clue. Damn it. Yuuri turned his head to look towards the metal door that was just then pushed open. Yuuri opened his eyes just as Wolfram shut the door and turned to face Yuuri with hands on his hips.

_Wimp!_

Eyes widening, Yuuri turned away, forcing himself to stare at anything that wasn't Wolfram. Watching the double black sitting on the ground with his back against the fence, Wolfram tilted his head without a word. He wanted to know why Yuuri had left, wanted to know if they had met some place. He had so many questions yet didn't know how to ask.

_Not a wimp!_

Emerald eyes widened at the sudden sound of Yuuri's voice echoing in his mind. The teen hadn't said anything, Wolfram had been watching him and the words came from inside Wolfram, not from the boy sitting in front of him. Eyes narrowing, Wolfram walked over to stand in front of Yuuri who was pointedly ignoring him.

Kneeling down in front of him, Wolfram watched him closely. "I've met you before, haven't I?"

* * *

><p><strong>Read &amp; Review<strong>

**Thank you to all who and who have reviewed! **


	4. Chapter 3

**[ Disclaimer ] I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou**

**Summery: AU; Yuuri had always been apathetic; about everything...**

**THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS MALE AND MALE RELATIONSHIPS AND OOC CHARACTERS! You have been warned.**

* * *

><p>With the sky blue and white, fluffy clouds hung all around, drifting across the sun, it was a beautiful spring day. The breeze was warm as it blew across the two teens on the roof, both silent and still as a statue. As if in sped up slow motion, Yuuri had turned his head to look at Wolfram with wide eyes at his question.<p>

"I've met you before, haven't I?"

That was the question he had asked. Yuuri couldn't find it in himself to stand and walk away, he remained there, frozen between the fence and the body that seemed all to close. The blonde didn't say another word, only waiting for the boy in front of him to say something.

Yuuri didn't know what to say. He felt they had met before but he couldn't remember and he couldn't say that to Wolfram without having him think he was crazy or obsessed. He then decided to be as close to the truth as he dared to get.

Narrowing his black eyes, Yuuri looked away. "I don't remember." He muttered, moving to stand and leave this whole situation. Black eyes widened at the sight of an arm blocking him from his exit. Before Yuuri stood, Wolfram extended his hands to grasp the fence, effectively trapping the double black teen in his place, diminishing his chance for escape.

Yuuri looked back at Wolfram, anger clear in his eyes. Wolfram blinked in surprise before smirking. "Mitsu-san told me your apathetic, yet you seem to have emotions." The blonde didn't give the boy a chance to reply, not that Yuuri was going to. "I don't remember either," Wolfram breathed, his emerald eyes never wavering from Yuuri's, who in turn didn't try to look away. "But I know you."

The gentle call of the chime ending lunch sounded three times, but neither boy moved, turned away from each other or said anything. The last thing Wolfram had said had struck them both somewhere deep inside, and both knew it.

"_AAAAHHH!" Emerald eyes, hazed with sleep, opened to the sight of white, the curtains above the bed. It was moving, as if blown by wind but the windows weren't open. Looking over to where one of the four sections of curtains hung, Wolfram saw his fiancé and king hanging off the bed with his legs entangled within the fabric. _

"_Wimp." Wolfram murmured while helping the boy from his self inflected trap. "Do I want to know how you ended up like that?" Yuuri muttered something that sounded like 'shut it' but Wolfram ignored it, helping Yuuri back onto the bed to get his left foot out of the curtain. "You're the one who pushed me out of bed." _

_Yuuri found himself under the fluff of a large white pillow, Wolfram up on his knees holding the pillow gently on the kings head. "Not my fault you can't lay still." Yuuri cried out laughing, pushing himself onto his knees, taking the pillow from his lovers hands. _

_Taking the edges of the pillow, Yuuri pushed the fluff onto Wolfram, nearly encasing his chest and forearms with the pillow. Yuuri pushed the blonde back onto the bed, leaning over him with a wide smile on his face, his arms on either side of Wolfram, keeping the pillow trapping him. "Yuuri!" Wolfram tried to pull his arms free but wasn't that lucky. _

"_That's my name," Yuuri leaned forward, his eyes dancing. "Cry it out." Wolfram blushed red as Yuuri captured his lips in a loving but passionate and heated kiss. _

Yuuri fought the urge to look away. Of all the times of his imagination to run away with him it had to be just then! Luckily, Wolfram had no clue, save for the fact Yuuri shifted uncomfortably, his wide black eyes locked onto Wolfram's.

The blonde tightened his hold on the fence. "What the hell…was that?" Yuuri wanted to know the same thing. They both could feel the touch of the kiss, as if they were still kissing each other. If Wolfram had seen, or lived, whatever they had seen, then it wasn't Yuuri's imagination. But why were they…

"Explain!" Wolfram demanded, his voice sharp. Just like his eyes. Yuuri pressed himself against the fence, trying to fuse together with it in fact. Anything to get away from the fire in Wolfram's eyes. Shaking his head, Yuuri averted his gaze off to the side, looking up at the sky. "I don't know…I thought it was my imagination before…" He looked back at Wolfram. "But if you saw it too, then it isn't."

"You image us like that?"

"NO!" _Well now… _"No." Yuuri sighed in relief when Wolfram removed his hands from the fence, allowing Yuuri to leave… if he wanted but instead, Yuuri reached for his school bag and pulled out a large, thick purple notebook.

"What? This is no time for school work -" Yuuri glared before shaking his head. "Then what is it?"

"I told you, I thought they were just imaginary but now I don't think that's the case. Just look this over, maybe something will catch you." Wolfram stared at Yuuri for a moment longer before looking down at the notebook. It was thick and looked well used.

He wasn't really serious…was he? But then…what he…what _they_ had seen… Wolfram reached for the book, only to stop short as the metal door opened suddenly.

"There you two are! Class began fifteen minutes ago!" Wolfram turned towards the source of the voice, who was she? He recognized her from their class but hadn't learned her name or even spoken to her let alone gone near her.

Yuuri leaned to his left to see, Student Council Vice President, Akiko Maiya, she stood with one hand on her hip and the other on the doorknob. She had shiny golden blonde hair that was pulled into two twin pigtails on her head that reached her shoulder blades, her bangs the only hair she had down.

Chocolate brown/red eyes narrowed. "You two are already so late! Any later and you'll be in serious trouble!" The two boys picked themselves up, Yuuri tucking his notebook into his bag, and followed Akiko down the stairs to the hall.

All the while walking to their class, Akiko preached to them on how good students follow the rules and don't sneak off no matter the reason. "I can't believe that on your first day you would try skipping class! And Yuuri! I can't believe you encouraged him! Who's idea was it anyway? The roof is off limits when no teacher is there!"

"Akiko, I left at lunch, I needed to be alone." Yuuri breathed, his dark eyes watching her as he spoke, the he looked back to the hall. Akiko stopped dead in her tracks while the two boys walked on past her. Her brown red eyes wide, locked onto Yuuri.

"Yuuri…you…" _sound annoyed_. And his eyes were narrowed with a spark in them. Emotion! Akiko immediately ran up behind them and captured Yuuri into a hug, her head on his chest, her arms around his ribs. Wolfram blinked in surprise, taking a step back before the girl ran him over. Something, like fire, sparked up his spine and he felt the desire for Akiko to get away from Yuuri.

Walking over to them, Wolfram pulled Yuuri by the arm from the others grasp. "We have to get to class, remember?" What Wolfram had just done had been an impulse he never knew he had, something had just commanded his feet and hands and soon, he was dragging Yuuri towards their class.

Yuuri noticed the tone in his voice but chose to say nothing, it seemed so familiar. Akiko nodded after blinking in surprise at the sudden loss of Yuuri in her arms. "What's with him?" she murmured softly to herself while she watched the two walk in front of her. Wolfram had glared at her hugging Yuuri and he had even clenched his hands into fists as if restraining himself.

The two had just met, barely knew each other but…they had been so close on the roof top and when they looked at her they had been blushing red and kept really quite…Akiko stopped walking as her thoughts trailed. This couldn't be happening! "No! No! No!" Akiko shook her head, hands on her cheeks with her eyes clasped shut tightly.

The two boys turned in time to see Akiko right behind them with her eyes narrowed and a faint blush on her face. Yuuri looked at Wolfram who looked back at him, neither had a clue until she spoke up. "How dare you two! The two of you just met!"

"What - "

Akiko cut Wolfram off without thought. "I can't believe you would take advantage of him! He's shy and innocent and so I know you did something!" Wolfram took a step back, a look of shock and complete confusion on his face. Eyes wide and mouth open slightly, he tried to come up with something to say but was lost to what Akiko meant by anything she said.

"Akiko! It wasn't - " Yuuri stepped between the two, knowing how Akiko got when she jumped to conclusions without any facts.

"And you!" She pointed to Yuuri, cutting him off. "I don't care what it wasn't! Just because your father acts this way doesn't mean you should be like him!" Yuuri sweat dropped with his hands in front of him in mock surrender, a weak smile on his face. Akiko took note in the un-apathetic expression.

_Father? _Wolfram looked at Yuuri then back at Akiko, who was his father? And why did Akiko act as though she knew more about his dad than anyone other than a wife should?

Akiko stopped then to pull them by their ears off to class making quick work of getting back. "Glad you could join us." The instructor announced as the two previously missing boys entered. "Thank you Maiya." After apologizing, Wolfram and Yuuri took their seats without a word, still slightly in shock from Akiko's speech.

Wolfram still wasn't sure what she had been yelling for but from what he understood, she believed he and Yuuri had been doing something sexual together on the roof. Not that what they had seen hadn't been close, but it still hadn't been them…not really anyway…had it?

The blonde looked up from his reading to stare at Yuuri, who was one seat in front of him and the teen was looking out the window, even his book was shut. Was he thinking about what they had seen? What they had talked about? Or how Wolfram had reacted to the Student council vice president hugging Yuuri?

Wolfram lowered his head back to look as if he were reading it. Why had he reacted like that? Yuuri was free to hug whoever he damn well pleased. Wolfram didn't own him and he didn't care who he hugged or dated or kissed or…Wolfram growled to himself softly. That was a lie. He did care, about all of it, but he didn't know why.

If he could have, he would have glared holes into his book. Why? His life was just fine without Yuuri making it turn upside down. He had never acted so possessive before. It was all his fault. Lifting his head, he turned his glare on Yuuri. He didn't want anything to do with him. Not now. Not ever.

Yuuri kept his eyes glued to the sky outside rather than giving into the urge of looking back at the blonde who sat behind him. Yuuri hadn't meant for any of the days events to happen. Yuuri was sure Wolfram thought he was crazy. Who wouldn't? after what they had seen…together…that's right.

Wolfram had seen the scene too, but why? No one else had ever seen into his mind, so why had the blonde? How had he been in his head anyway? Telepathy? Yuuri felt the urge to hit his head against his desk. No. It hadn't been them reading each others thoughts, it was from each of them. Wolfram and Yuuri had watched the scene in their own mind.

Without turning his head, Yuuri glanced back at Wolfram. He was staring at the book the class was reading from. Was it really a memory? Did they, he and Wolfram, share a past neither of them remembered? Yuuri immediately wished his oh-so-smart friend was around but no, the damn guy had to be off learning his family business in Africa for the month.

One thing was for sure, Yuuri had to talk to Wolfram about it again sooner or later.

Akiko had taken her seat to the right of Mitsu and had waited for the teacher to begin the lesson before leaning towards the other. "Mitsu."

"Mm?" They made sure to keep their voices very low. "Yuuri…" Akiko looked around Mitsu at Yuuri before continuing. "He's changing…out in the hall he smiled…like he was nervous."

"He showed emotion!" Mitsu quietly exclaimed the best she could. Akiko nodded. It was true. This was the first that Yuuri held any emotion. The girls just hoped it would improve. Mitsu leaned over to Akiko, slipping her a note.

_I believe Wolfram is the reason _

The blonde girl shifted her red eyes from the thin piece of paper over to Wolfram, who was taking notes like a proper student. Could that be? Was Wolfram really able to help Yuuri?

* * *

><p><strong>AN::: That's it for now! **

**Review!**

**Ulrike: Or we'll have to kill off His Majesty Yuuri.**

**Me: *Nods***


	5. Chapter 4

**{ Disclaimer } I do not own Kyou Kara Maou**

**Title:** Rakuen  
>(Meaning Paradise)<br>**Author:** DestinyHope45  
><strong>Anime:<strong> Kyou Kara Maou  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Yuuri X Wolfram  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Humor, mystery,  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T (( Subject to Change ))  
><strong>Chapters:<strong> 04 - ?  
><strong>Summary:<strong>AU; Yuuri had always been apathetic; about everything...

**THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS MALE AND MALE RELATIONSHIPS AND OOC CHARACTERS! You have been warned.**

* * *

><p>Out in the back yard of their home, Wolfram sat on the wide stone steps leading from the wide canopy porch to the green grass covered lawn. A little ways out there was a smaller version of a baseball field, Conrad used it to practice with friends from his team. Emerald eyes watched Conrad ready himself to pitch as the one up to bat was set to swing.<p>

As Wolfram watched his little big brother, something Wolfram called Conrad while young, play baseball in the dirt with the others, the blonde kept trying to piece together his thoughts and feelings about what had happened his first day of school in Japan. Ever since that day, he had made sure to avoid Yuuri completely, never even bothering to look in that purple notebook the boy was always writing in.

"_Maybe something will catch you."_

Did he really believe all that? That they were the reincarnations of…Wolfram didn't know who. All he knew was that vision he and Yuuri had shared on the roof top. The blonde ducked his head into his folded arms on his lap, curling into himself more to hide the blush creeping its way onto his cheeks. Why did it effect him so much? The vision hadn't meant anything! Yuuri had to of…had to of done…Wolfram shook his head, had done what?

Somehow alter his mind? Wolfram rolled his hidden eyes, his face buried in his arms. What was going on? And why was he the only one of the two of them confused?

_Lights. Music. Voices. His mother. His brothers. Lifeless black eyes. His heart hurt. His mothers soft voice. Her hand leaving his. A restrained harsh voice. Glasses clinking together. Laughter. Pale black eyes. His eyes stinging. His mother…her voice calling to him. His hand around another. An emotionless voice. Large doors. Yuu-Chan._

Emerald eyes widened and Wolfram lifted his head slightly, his eyes unblinking. His breathing was slightly labored. Yuu-Chan…that sounded like…and black eyes looked familiar…a special familiar. "Yuu-Chan…"

"Did you say something Wolfram?"

Wolfram looked up more to see Conrad on the porch with a bottle of water in his hand and a towel around his neck. For a few moments, neither brother said anything. Conrad taking a drink of water as he waited for Wolfram to speak. Wolfram's mouth opened slightly as if to say something but no words came from his lips.

"Conrad…?" Wolfram closed his eyes before opening them once more, turning his head to look at his older brother.

"Mm?" Brown eyes shifted from the field to his little brother sitting on the steps, Conrad didn't move his head from the direction of the field but his eyes were focused on Wolfram.

"Have you ever heard anyone go by 'Yuu-Chan'?"

* * *

><p>The kitchen staff ran in a hurry all around the kitchen, one woman in her late thirties held in her arms a large silver bowl filled with chocolate glop, another slightly younger woman carried two large bags of sugar and wheat. There were two male chefs on staff right then. One was stoking the fire of the pizza oven, it made great bread, while the other was standing in front of the large stove with four different pots cooking who knew what.<p>

Yuuri stood in the corner of the of the overly large kitchen near a large basket of potatoes to avoid the chaos. He had come in for an after school snack but had found all hell broken loose. Smells of sweet and salt, tangy and sour along with meat and cheese and spice assaulted his nose while sharp commands assaulted his ears. The large island counter in the center of the large kitchen held many different plates of food. Half of which Yuuri didn't recognize.

"What's going on?" MaiMay stopped in her tracks at the sound of Yuuri's voice but to be careful not to jinx anything, she said nothing about it. Instead, she smiled a bright, sweet smile. "Your parents are hosting a charity event for all the hospitals in Japan."

Yuuri lifted an eyebrow, his parents? Charity? Hosting? They didn't own every hospital in Japan so why were his parents helping rival companies? He was sure his parents had hearts but he couldn't see the benefit to helping the rivals. "All the money will go to the scientists." one male chef answered Yuuri's unspoken question. "They need all the money they can get their hands on to fund their research your parents began with their science unit."

It still made no sense to Yuuri but that wasn't the only thing plaguing his mind. "Do you know what the research consists of? Creutzfeldt-Jakob Disease?" His voice returned to monotone, much to MaiMay's depression. Yuuri didn't know what his parents had in mind to accomplish but they were to most likely aim to solve something like that or cancer. Tilting his head to one side, Yuuri waited for someone to answer him because he knew that no matter what, MaiMay would always speak to him.

A young maid smiled at him and shook her head. "No one knows. It's being kept under wraps until the event tonight."

"Here?" Yuuri asked quietly, his voice much like a black void once again. Why here? He could just hide away in his room but…many knew he existed so that would make his family look bad if he were not in attendance. Why did this all have to happen at this time? First he and Wolfram had some odd memory connection that had the blonde ignoring him and now he had to deal with whatever tonight was going to be.

What was he going to do? Wolfram was bound to attend because he was ranked but…his mother wasn't in the business so who would join him in place of Wolfram's father? Yuuri tilted his head up at the ceiling in thought. It was said Wolfram's father wasn't in Japan and until recently, neither had Wolfram. Did he have an older brother? Yuuri couldn't remember, he was sure he did. He remembered something about a man called Voltaire who was right hand in the Bielefeld company. If Wolfram would be there then Yuuri really wanted to be there, he had to talk to him again but…Yuuri shook his head. What was he thinking? What had happened between them earlier was nothing and the blonde would most likely never speak to or look at him again.

"Like everyone else." His voice was nothing but a low murmur. Wolfram had been ignoring him since that time on the roof yesterday and now it entering the weekend, Yuuri had attempted a call but had been hung up on by said blonde after he muttered a 'pervert'. Yuuri winced at the memory, he felt himself slipping and he hated that it happened just because that brat was choosing to ignore him.

Why did it matter? Why did he think he needed that blonde to help lift him from whatever kept killing him inside? Yuuri blinked and realized his eyes stung, had he been close to tears?

"Did you say something dear?" MaiMay asked, lifting her head to look at whatever Yuuri was up on the ceiling. The woman held a plate full of chocolate chip and white chocolate chunk cookies. Looking at the plate with wide eyes, Yuuri looked up to meet MaiMay's eyes. She was smiling that bright smile of hers that never seemed to falter. "You came in here for a snack right?"

How could she know? Yuuri didn't ask because the woman pushed the plate into his hands and motioned for him to be on his way. "Uh…Hey! I can't take all these!" Yuuri called out once he found his voice which sounded raw.

MaiMay blinked, her eyes large and her mouth slightly frowning as if to say 'what are you talking about?' like it was such a huge shock to her. She opened her mouth to say it was just fine but Ulrike walked in at that moment. "Young Master."

"Yuuri." He corrected the tall purple eyed woman. She smiled and bowed as if he were a king and she a loyal subject, he smiled nervously the best he could but found he couldn't, what was wrong with him? "A guest as come to see you." Something in Ulrike's eyes concerned Yuuri but he chose to ignore it for the time being, the woman stepped from his path, holding the door for him as his hands were holding the plate of cookies.

"See! Now you have a reason to take them all!" MaiMay called after him, her voice full of laughter. He didn't need to look back at her to know she was smiling a knowing smile. She seemed to know things that no one else knew. Yuuri looked over his shoulder to Ulrike, she was the same. Entering the main hall, Yuuri nearly dropped the plate of cookies.

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak a Peak <strong>_**of Chapter five**_

"Yuu-Chan?" Conrad turned his face to Wolfram before leaning back against a stone pillar with his arms crossed and his head tilted back, turned to the baseball field. "Mother called a young boy by that about five years ago…at a party…"

"Who?"

"The youngest of the Shibuya family. Yuuri I think." Emerald eyes widened at the images and voices as the flashed though his mind, his eyes hurting and stomach knotting.

_***~SNEAK A PEAK~***_

"What are you doing here?" Yuuri dropped his hands to his sides as his guest took the plate from his hands.

With a warm smile, he turned a 100-watt all out loving smile to Yuuri and with an unexpected amount of speed, Yuuri was in the arms of the taller male. "What? I'm not allowed to visit my baby boy and show him some love?"

"Get off him Ryoichi, now's not time to play pervert."

Yuuri looked around the brown haired older teen to see sand blonde hair. "He's _playing_?" He seemed like a genuine pervert to Yuuri, in more ways than one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN::: This is the first fanfic of mine that I know what's happening! XD I've planned nearly all of it out! ...more because I thought of the ending and beginning than the middle... ;p**

**A/N::: Kyou Kara Maou crossover poll on my profile. Two choices I have begun working on, please take a moment to vote or tell me in a review or PM of an anime you'd like to see KKM crossed over with…due to this I do believe it is safe to say**

**Requests are Open**

**Read & Review**


	6. Chapter 5

{ Disclaimer } I do not own Kyou Kara Maou

Title: **Rakuen** **Hearts**  
>(Meaning Paradise) Hearts<br>Authors: **DestinyHope45**  
>Anime: <strong>Kyou Kara Maou<strong>  
>Pairing: <strong>Yuuri X Wolfram<strong>  
>Genre: <strong>Romance, Humor, mystery, family-angst<strong>  
>Rating: <strong>M<strong>  
>Chapters: <strong>05 - ?<strong>  
>Summary: <strong>AU; Yuuri had always been apathetic; about everything...<em>until now<em>**  
><em><strong>Warning:<strong>_ **Spoiler for season 3 (Though I hope at lease SOME of you KKM fans have seen mentioned scene/episode by now )**

**THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS MALE AND MALE RELATIONSHIPS AND OOC CHARACTERS! You have been warned.**

* * *

><p>"So, what is this big party my family is coming to tonight?" Ryoichi asked, taking a cookie from the plate Yuuri held onto loosely. Yuuri gave him a pointed glare as the older teen blew him a kiss. Ryoichi Takashi; seventeen years old, aqua eyes and dark brown hair, slender built like Yuuri yet a good foot taller, only son to the high ranked and highly respected Takashi family, of which specialized in medicine and rare diseases and Ryoichi had, more like has, some crazy father-complex towards Yuuri yet constantly acted as if he had an intimate interest in him where in truth, he didn't.<p>

It wasn't so much a bother to Yuuri. He was used to it and because he was so apathetic, it never crossed him to think much of it anyway. That was another down side to how Yuuri had become. He couldn't feel much of anything towards other people, he had his friends which were dear to him but he couldn't _feel_ the emotion, he knew what it was and who to direct the word to. He didn't feel annoyance or anger, happiness or emotional pain, he knew what situations belong to what emotion. He could feign happiness or exasperation, even sadness he could put on a mask to deceive the world.

Walking up to Yuuri, careful not to be in the maids way, was Ryoichi's boyfriend. "Stop it you. And the party probably has something to do with medicine." Seiji scolded, smacking Ryoichi in the back of the head. Seiji Isamu; seventeen, black eyes and sandy blonde with roots black hair, he was only a few inches shorter than Ryoichi and had a sister, Mitsu. He also had a father-complex towards Yuuri but was calmer, and with no false, or real, sexual advances, than Ryoichi.

"That's what MaiMay told me." Yuuri confirmed, smacking away Ryoichi's wondering hand and the teen sheepishly held up a cookie, implying that was all he was after. "The Shibuya Science Unit is involved in a major research project and need more funding money than they have. Whatever they're doing, it costs, but no one knows anything about it yet." Seiji nodded, his family would be helping, that much was clear. Isamu and Shibuya had been rival companies in medicine for years but after Seiji met Yuuri, the companies merged without fully becoming one. His and Ryoichi's family were merged, so Seiji was sure Takashi Medical would assist as well whatever the cost.

"It must be a serious medical issue but low in appearance if its not been broadcast."

Both turned to Ryoichi who was munching on yet another cookie. "Its obvious." He added once he noticed Yuuri looking at him with his head tilted to one side. Yuuri side-stepped closer to Seiji to be out of one maids way, she carried a large vase with red roses with golden swirls on their petals. Ryoichi skillfully took one from its place without stopping the maid. "Golden Cherie never disappoints with her flowers." Dozens of butlers and maids were swarmed around the room trying to make everything agreeable for the big party. Yuuri looked from them to the taller teen next to him. "Who?"A few men came into the main hall with tables and chairs and cloths of red and gold. "Perhaps, we should continue in your room?" Seiji asked softly, touching Yuuri's shoulder gently before Ryoichi could answer Yuuri's own question.

His room was large, almost two whole rooms in itself. A large, plush looking, king-sized four post bed made of polished oak wood, with detailed carvings to give it the look of being alive with roots winding around the posts, had black blankets, comforter and pillows with dark purple canopy drapes sat in the center of the room in front of the large window with a lighter shade of purple drapes. The carpet was plush and an sandy red color, much like a lower level of red and gold. To the right of the bed was a bay window; the seat took on the shape of a half oval length-wise, the windows were fixed, conditioned to stay shut and never open with dark purple curtains hung above to conceal only the window while another set of the same color hung to conceal the entire seat. Black cushions and pillows decorated the bed like seat while wooden selves built under-within it, only hidden by the sliding clear, tinted black, doors.

The closet stood between that and the dark oak desk that faced the bay window. A laptop sat to one side, closed and resting while another desk-top computer sat on the desk, also sleeping. A few books were piled onto the rotating leather chair. To the left of the bed, the wall had another closet, a walk-in in the center with two bookshelves on either side of that wall. "You're room sure is dark." Ryoichi whistled, in which received Seiji's elbow in his stomach a moment later. "Sorry." Seiji smiled sarcastically before turning his focus back onto Yuuri, who sat on the window seat, leaning against the window.

"What I meant back there was for them to need so much funding it has to be a disease that is deadly but only one in a million have it." Ryoichi clarified after finishing his look-over of Yuuri's bedroom. Seiji leaned against the wall next to where Yuuri sat, slowly sliding down to the floor. The three remained in silence after that. Yuuri kept quiet like he had done all his life, he wanted to ask who this Golden Cherie was but decided against it.

Seiji and Ryoichi enchanted looks, itching to ask but not knowing how. They had been told, by Mitsu, that Yuuri had been regaining his emotions. "I don't see it." Ryoichi muttered, walking over to stand beside the double black teen. Lifting his head, "See what?" Yuuri asked, his voice monotone, he expected no answer. "Mitsu said you regained some emotions. I don't see it." Ryoichi glared, his voice announcing his anger. Seiji spoke up then. "What happened Yuuri?"

Yuuri looked from one to the other, feigning confusion. "I don't understand." Seiji was the one to caught him in his lie and called him out on it. "I really don't understand." Yuuri tried again. It was a lie and then it wasn't. Yuuri understood he had no emotions but what he didn't understand was what they meant, something happened? Well, he had noticed he felt and showed - _had _felt and shown more until… "Until what Yuuri?" Yuuri tilted his head to look up at Ryoichi before narrowing his eyes in a glare and turning to look out the window. "Go away." He shouldn't have to say anything to them about the brat.

"What!" Ryoichi's eyes widened, Yuuri had snapped so sharply he had taken a step back in shock. "Look, we're trying to help and to do that you need to -" Seiji stopped the other by a touch of his hand to his shoulder. "But Seiji -" He shook his head silently and motioned for Ryoichi to follow him out the door. Yuuri heard Seiji's words, "Whatever has happened to him, he needs to sort it out by himself." Why did he -?

Yuuri looked over to his desk, his cell phone vibrated as it sung a quickly paced song. Who was calling him? He moved to stand suddenly but stopped before his feet could touch the floor. What was he thinking? Yuuri turned away from the phone with a glare, looking out the window instead, "Who cares." his voice was soft, he could barely hear his voice himself. It wouldn't be Wolfram, the brat was to busy being an ass to him to think of him, let alone think of calling him.

The phone stopped its sound after a few moments and Yuuri caught himself wishing for it to ring again, wishing for it to be Wolfram calling for whatever reason the blonde might have. What he didn't understand, was why?. Yuuri knew it was crazy and stupid to think they were the reincarnated king and prince, that was nothing but Yuuri's imagination running away with him to help him escape the apathetic hell he called his life.

"_How was dissolving our engagement helping anything?" Yuuri asked from his bed where he lay on his stomach with his arms folded across each other. Large black orbs focused unblinkingly onto the blonde prince standing in front of where he lay. Wolfram stood silently, emerald eyes wide and staring back at his king, his words having surprised him. _

_Yuuri had just woken up from passing out during their fight that Waltorana might as well have started himself. Yuuri had made a mental note to find some way, any way, to keep him from himself and Wolfram unless accompanied by the other nobles. Yuuri had woken to Gisela scolding him and then Wolfram had shown up to check on him, engaged or not, to Yuuri, he could enter their __-__he guessed now it was just __**his**__-__ room whenever though the first thing he had said was it was not appropriate for him to enter the kings room at free will now that they were no longer engaged. _

_Somehow, for some reason, the words 'no longer engaged' directed at himself and Wolfram, made Yuuri feel upset. That was one reason he hadn't understood when he had gone to bring the blonde back to the castle. Yuuri had still been trying to figure it out while on the way there, while he was there, during the fight and even while he was sleeping. But when Wolfram had spoken the words 'I am no longer your fiancé' it had hit him like an arrow piercing his chest. He had even stopped breathing for a split moment before responding with a short, nervous laugh. _

_And as if they had never been engaged, the blonde prince addressed Yuuri like any other solider of Shin Makoku would. Wolfram stood like stone, his arms at his sides, his eyes on Yuuri and expression serious instead of glaring at him like Yuuri would have thought he would have done. He stood like the solider he was, as if awaiting orders. For some reason, Yuuri found it unsettling to be so formal with the boy he'd shared a room __-__and a bed__-__ with for a year._

"_Waltorana wanted me to take the thrown and would have done anything to make it happen, including using me to sabotage you, Your Majesty." Wolfram answered formally, matter-of-factly, just like a subordinate addressing his superior. Yuuri winced at the words 'your majesty' spoken from Wolfram and the fact a stiff air surrounded them, glaring slightly towards those words that hung invisibly in the air between them, Yuuri decided he'd try to fix the uncomfortable air he was sure both he and Wolfram felt._

_Closing his eyes for but a moment, Yuuri took a deep breath after realizing he'd been holding it. "As true as that may __**have been**__," Yuuri lifted himself up to stand in front of Wolfram with a large, scheming smile on his face and in his eyes. Wolfram recognized the look __-__and tone of voice__-__ to be something dangerous and took a step back only to have his wrist caught in Yuuri's hand in a blink. Looking from Yuuri's eyes to his hand wrapped around his wrist, he opened his mouth to speak, or protest, but realized he really didn't want to stop whatever it was Yuuri had planned. But that made it all the more important that he did. They weren't together anymore, they couldn't __-__well_-_ shouldn't. _

_Wolfram, out of habit, relaxed before gasping softly in result of being suddenly pulled forward, now caught in Yuuri's arms. With one arm around his waist and his other hand on his cheek, Wolfram felt his face heat as he placed both his hands, palms down, to Yuuri's chest to push away from him, or lean forward for a kiss like he had grown accustomed to doing when they __**had **__been engaged. "The whole 'who is Maou' is over with." Yuuri whispered, brushing his lips against Wolfram's in a feather-light, ghosting touch. Wolfram felt his eyes widen, the sudden urge to lean forward, before he leaned away from his king. It wasn't what he had said, it was how he sounded and how he was looking at him. It all screamed danger and Wolfram wasn't about to cause a, Royal scandal as Gunter would call it, when he had the chance __-__and choice__-__ to stop it._

"_Your Majesty __-__ I do have other business to attend to, now that I am aware you are well __-__ " _

_Yuuri leaned forward, capturing Wolfram's lips with his own, whispering into his parted lips, "Stop speaking so formally," his hand moving to rest on the back of the blondes neck to keep him in place. It wasn't needed though, Wolfram's reaction was immediate, relaxing into Yuuri's hold again and opening his mouth for him. Knowing it was going to far when he pressed himself against Yuuri, feeling himself ache, Wolfram ducked his head in attempts to stop his king. "Your Majesty -" Wolfram yelped as Yuuri pulled his hand past him, effectively moving him onto the __-__their__-__ bed. _

_Laying now on his stomach, "Actually, lets stop talking altogether." Wolfram pushed himself up at Yuuri's words only to feel the presence of said king hovering on all fours above him __-__behind him__-__ successfully trapping him in place. The prince felt his temperature spike, their position stirring up memories and pleasure from Wolfram's mind and body, as he turned to look at his king the best he could from his position on all fours under the double black. Yuuri's eyes were burning, with lust yes but with that same heated love he'd always look at Wolfram with. Averting his emerald orbs to the mattress below him, Wolfram couldn't win the silent argument with himself. Let Yuuri do as he please and cause chaos around Shin Makoku, their allies and the castle or stop him and avoid chaos. Wolfram didn't like either choice. _

_Running his tongue over the shell of Wolfram's ear, he chose the first choice but crossed out the chaos. "You belong to me, only me." Wolfram clasped his eyes shut, shivering at the heated tingling needles that played along is spine and ribs at both Yuuri's actions and his words. Wolfram lowered his chest to the mattress, pressing his face to the fluff of the mattress, arching his back to press himself against Yuuri's hips. Yuuri let one hand fall to Wolfram's uniform jacket, unclasping a few bottom buttons before sliding his hand underneath his undershirt, memorizing the muscles hidden under white skin, the smooth skin, the curves of the smaller body; Wolfram squirming and arching towards the tickling, heated touches. His hand fell to Wolfram's pants, working to loosen the belt and slide the blue material off the blonde. _

_Emerald eyes widened suddenly before he reached to stop him. "Yuu-" the prince caught himself, biting his lower lip as a soft mewl escaped him at the feel of Yuuri pushing his hips against his lower back. "Your Majesty, -" Wolfram shook his head, from the pleasure of feeling Yuuri's hand again or from emphasizing his point of no, neither knew. "We can't…" Yuuri ignored him, pulling the unbuckled belt, pushing the blondes pants down his legs, allowing the material to fall off the__**ir**__ bed. "And why is that?" Yuuri purred, his breath ghosting across the blondes ear. Wolfram had an answer, but with Yuuri's fingers running up and down his erection through the thin barrier of the black thong, he couldn't remember why stopping was so important anymore. _

_Yuuri hooked one arm around Wolfram's waist, he squirmed slightly, a low whine slipping past his lips before pleasure raced up his spine from Yuuri thrusting against him again combined with the teasingly light touches shooting from his crotch to his chest. "Do not call me 'Your Majesty' again." Yuuri breathed __-__nearly hissing__-__ right into Wolfram's ear. The blonde prince turned onto his side, __which Yuuri loosened his arm around his waist to allow__,__ and looked up at his king, still trying to decide if he should stop the double black's hand while fighting to not fall victim to the pleasure consuming him or just let Yuuri do as he pleased. _

"_We aren't engaged anymore! We can't do this!" Wolfram decided, finally managing (trying) to slap Yuuri's hand away from him, glaring at him full force but with his hair a mess, panting breaths, heated, love filled eyes, and his pink face, Yuuri could only smile a loving _-_and scheming_-_ smile before bringing his hand to rest on Wolfram's left cheek. "Do you __**want**__ me to stop?" Wolfram looked confused __-__surprised really__-__ but confused all the same before shallowly sinking his a canine into his bottom lip. They both knew the answer even before Wolfram whispered softly. Yuuri smiled, licking the blondes pink lips to stop his biting, "We'll just have to call our engagement back on." Wolfram, now on his back, sat up quickly, Yuuri nearly getting a black eye if he hadn't been able to move so quickly, emerald eyes blazed at him. _

"_It isn't that easy! You can't just say we are! There__-__" Yuuri stopped him with another kiss, pushing him back onto their bed. "I'll propose, but __**my way **__this time." Yuuri made a mental note to ask later about why slapping was a proposal in the first place. _

Black eyes opened to see the sun beginning to set in the blue, becoming pink, sky. When had he fallen asleep? How long had he been asleep? Why had he fallen asleep? Yuuri's vision took a couple of blinks before clearing the somnolence from his mind. When his vision cleared of the blur of colors, his black orbs widened. Turning to back himself from further towards the window, Yuuri attempted to smile at the peeved off looking blonde teen in front of him. "Etto…"

"Aside from sleeping the day away, you haven't answered my five phone calls because?" Wolfram spoke before Yuuri could even question why he was in his room. _How _had he gotten in his room? As if on cue, the classical music playing from downstairs reached his ears. Right. The benefit banquette his family was hosting. How long had it been going on? It wasn't as if he had to attend, someone would have gotten him up if he was expected to go. Yuuri opened his mouth to answer but thought of nothing to say, after a moment he closed his mouth, averting his eyes to the nearby closet door.

Wolfram kept his unblinking emerald orbs locked onto Yuuri's averted gaze. He had been calling the apathetic teen for an hour but he hadn't answered. That had been a few hours before the banquette and Wolfram had decided to wait until then to corner him. Only to find that he hadn't been down in the main hall or large ball room off in the left wing. Wolfram had walked around in search of him; stopping to give quick, small greetings to whoever happened to stop him and then went on. He had found his mother flirting with a man that wore thin, narrowed glasses along with having black hair and eyes but not as black as Yuuri's.

"_Wolfie!" said blonde stopped walking past them to turn towards them. His mother was smiling and laughing while the man standing in front of her stood with a small smile on his face but otherwise silent as stone. Wolfram greeted his mother with a soft 'yes?' before walking over to her. She put her hand on his shoulder, "This is my youngest son," she smiled, "Wolfram, this is Shori-San, Sohma Shibuya's eldest son." Wolfram nodded in silent acknowledgement to the man, silently trying to think up something to get away from his mother and this man, he didn't care who anyone was right now. He needed to find Yuuri and figure things out. "Bielefeld's heir, correct?" Somehow, to Wolfram, Shori's comment hadn't sounded as a compliment but a bitter bite. Maybe that was just how he was? He did remember Sohma having the same voice when they greeted the man at the door when they had first arrived. _

"_**Is he yours Sohma?"**_

"_**He is."**_

_Emerald eyes widened. That was from five years ago. At the party where he first met Yuuri. His father had sounded as if he were holding back a bad taste in his mouth. Now, at the door, he had sounded less upset until he saw Wolfram, his eyes widened for a split moment before his deep gray eyes had narrowed and he tightly welcomed them to come inside. Why did he hate him? Maybe because…he hadn't ignored Yuuri like everyone else all those years ago? No. His mother had been the first to speak to Yuuri. "So you're living away from your father now? For what reason?"_

_Wolfram turned his focus back onto the conversation at hand. "The main branch of his company is in Japan, Gwendal-Ani oversees this branch and it was decided that I would learn from him before I took over." Wolfram answered, not really focusing on what was being said, just repeating what he programed in himself to say, while still trying to find a way to find Yuuri before the night was over. The night had only just begun, but the two of them had a lot to talk over, whether or not Yuuri wanted to talk. Shori nodded once Wolfram finished speaking. He started ask something else that would continue the conversation with needing a required answer from Wolfram but the blonde cut him off before he could. _

"_I'm sorry. But I must cut this short, I'm looking for someone." He spoke as politely as he could to step away, he really needed to find Yuuri. Turning after nodding his head in a slight, respectful bow, Wolfram mentally sighed. He didn't even know where to look in this house. "Who is it you are searching for, Bielefeld-San? Perhaps I can direct you." Wolfram looked back at Shori, who still had Cheri to close for Wolfram's comfort, deciding his help was better than wondering aimlessly, Wolfram nodded his consent after turning all the way to face his mother and Shori again. "Would you like a drink Shori?" Cheri asked even as she unwound her arm from Shori's. "So, who is it you're seeking?" Shori asked again after the tall blonde woman left them to get a drink for herself and Shori. Wolfram waited a moment, thinking about how Sohma had reacted to Cheri talking to Yuuri all that time ago, would Yuuri's older -only- brother react the same way to Wolfram asking for him?_

"_I'm looking for Yuuri." Better to find out than lie. It wouldn't get him far. It would set a bad beginning for his fathers company if they ever chose to team with any of the Shibuya's and for himself. Better to be truthful, even if this was such a small thing. An odd expression crossed Shori's face, a look that Wolfram couldn't place a name to. He didn't look upset but he hadn't looked happy either. "Yuuri?" Was he asking to make sure he heard right or asking to pretend he had no clue who had been asked for? It made Wolfram begin to wonder what the Shibuya family was really like. _

_Wolfram nodded, an eyebrow arched slightly. "Yes, Yuuri. You're brother." He tired to not sound annoyed or impatient, knowing that just because his family ranked higher than the Shibuya's didn't mean he could get away with being disrespectful. Shori looked as if trapped like a wounded animal caught in headlights and Wolfram knew his expression was nothing short of surprise, no, there was something in his eyes but what__-__ "Oh, excuse me Bielefeld-San." Shori nearly stuttered as he extended one hand to his left, his eyes shifting from Wolfram, "Daisuke-Dono!" _

_He watched Shori walk quickly towards an older-looking man in a dark blue suit that had four men dressed in black near him. The two greeted each other and continued to talk, about what, Wolfram didn't hear and couldn't care. Why had he avoided answering him? Why did he ignore it? _

_**Ignored. "My son." an unhappy, nearly angry male voice "cause for your sons disobedience." Black eyes dimmed. Attempted to hide. Ignored.**_

_Wolfram turned, his emerald eyes scanning the large, crowded room until they rested on Sohma. The head of the Shibuya family, company and Yuuri's father. Sohma had, Wolfram remembered, blamed Yuuri for Wolfram not joining his group at the party five years previously. Was that __-__this__-__ the reason Yuuri looked and acted so apathetic __-__was apathetic__-__ all the time? He was ignored by his brother, hated by his father, what was Yuuri's mother like? "Aw, where did Shori go?" Cheri returned with two glasses of white wine that Wolfram assumed to be some type of champagne. She sounded hurt but didn't look it, she was smiling, her deep green eyes dancing. Wolfram only shrugged, unaware of his glare directed at Shori who was still talking to doctor Daisuke Hachirou. _

_Noticing her youngest boy's narrowed eyes for the first time since walking up to him, Cheri sighed almost silently, walking to stand closer to him, offering the glass of wine to him. "Wolfie," She pulled his attention away from trying to glare daggers into Shori. He turned to look at her, eyes softening. How could Yuuri's family hate him so much? How could any family hate someone from their family so much to the point they would ignore them to the point they drained their emotion to survive? "He's too young for me, Honey-Chan. Don't fret. Nothing is going to happen but some shameless flirting." Wolfram made a face of annoyance and 'really?' before he turned to walk away, rejecting the offer of wine. _

"_Yuu-Chan is up in his room." A woman with tan colored eyes and light platinum hair that was pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck spoke, she had a cart of flower vases, setting one in the center of each eight-seating table. They were his mothers Golden Hope flowers, red roses with golden swirls weaving across the petals, she seemed focused on her work. "Third floor, first double doors on your right." She finished with that one table and pushed her cart to another. Wolfram walked past her, whispering a 'thank you' before climbing the stairs after he was sure no one was looking._

"Sorry, I must of fallen asleep. I think I heard the phone ring the first time." Yuuri answered, laughing nervously, his eyes still locked onto the closet door, before suddenly being pulled to his feet in front of Wolfram. Now eye to eye with the angry blonde, the images of the dream he hadn't fully remembered, had nearly forgotten, flashed through his and Wolfram's -unknown to Yuuri- mind. Them standing so close, Yuuri's arms around Wolfram, them on their bed, the entire dream sped in front of their eyes while slowing towards the end. Pulling his hand from around Yuuri's wrist as if being burned, Wolfram backed away until he was stopped by the large desk.

No. He couldn't run from this -whatever _this _was-. Both he and Yuuri had to figure out what was going on with them. And Wolfram couldn't find the, for lack of a better word, strength to leave Yuuri to deal with it all alone on top of having a family that seemed to want nothing to do with him. No. Wolfram wouldn't leave, he wouldn't back out after having worked up the courage, and curiosity, to see and talk to Yuuri about this again. Avoiding the topic of that dream;

"I remember now, where I've met you before."

* * *

><p><strong>{ AN } Sorry for not updating for so long. I've been busy with trying to have this something called 'a life' and 'not writing' … I'm still trying to find the meaning of those words… hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to make it as long as I possibly could.**

**Etto - Lit. : Um, let me see **

_Using it as simply "Um"_

**-Ani - Lit. : My big Brother **

_Using it as above "my big brother"_

_**-Dono - Lit. : 'lord'**_

_It is really obsolete in modern Japanese, many will assume, if used, that the speaker has watched to many samurai movies._

_I chose to use it because Sama and Senpai didn't seem well to use for Shori addressing a, that, superior. _

**Read and Review **

_Or you just might have to wait a long time again for the next update._

_**I need to know if this is any good, if not, why spend my time and energy writing it?**_


	7. Chapter 6

{ Disclaimer } I do not own Kyou Kara Maou

Title: **Rakuen Hearts**  
><strong>(Meaning Paradise Hearts)<strong>  
>Author: <strong>DestinyHope45<strong>  
>Anime: <strong>Kyou Kara Maou<strong>  
>CharactersPairing: **Yuuri X Wolfram**  
>Genre: <strong>Romance, Humor, mystery, family-angst<strong>  
>Rating: <strong>M<strong>  
>Chapters: <strong>05 - ?<strong>  
>Summary: <strong>AU; Yuuri had always been apathetic; about everything...until now<strong>

**THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS MALE AND MALE RELATIONSHIPS AND OOC CHARACTERS!** _You have been warned._

* * *

><p>"<em>I remember now; where I've met you before."<em>

Yuuri had mimicked Wolfram, backing up until he had been stopped, only he was stopped by the window seat while Wolfram had been stopped by the desk. Wolfram's words didn't process through Yuuri's mind until he remembered their encounter on the school roof. Deciding to shrug off the memory of the just-had dream -at least for the moment- Yuuri nodded slowly, "Right. Really?" He had? Why hadn't Yuuri? Was he only able to see their king and prince selves and not from his life this time around? Of course, he wasn't sure it was a past life but it being his overactive imagination was out too, just because he wouldn't fantasize about that -the two of them. They hadn't even known each other long, and from wherever they had met before, they'd forgotten each other since, could it be possible?

"Its settled, you're a pervert, can we move on?" Wolfram's annoyed tone broke through to Yuuri's thoughts, which he had been speaking aloud unbeknown to him until the blonde had spoken up from where he stood across the room. He really needed to work on that. First with Ryoichi and Seiji and now, ever though more personal, with Wolfram. What was wrong with him? Shifting his eyes to the floor, Yuuri tried to stop his chaotic thinking. "Etto…" what was he supposed to say? How are you? Enjoy the party? Why all the calls? For the lack of anything better, he began rubbing the back of his head, a small laugh escaping him, announcing his nervousness. "Sumima-"

"Nandemo." Wolfram swept a hand in the air from his crossed arms to his side, dismissing the double black's apology before spoken. "We don't have a lot of time to cover it all." Yuuri nodded, opening his mouth to apologize again for delaying them but again, was stopped by the blonde. Lifting himself up, Wolfram sat himself on the desk top, deciding it better not to have another possible-memory flash between them. His mind still trying to calm itself and gain a normal heartbeat at the moment. He couldn't imagine doing anything that he had seen, at least he was sure he couldn't. Especially not with Yuuri, he barely knew him, they hadn't even remembered each other from their chance meeting five years ago. Not entirely at least… "Wolfram?"

Snapping from his own thoughts at the sound of Yuuri snapping his fingers, Wolfram's eyes narrowed instantly toward the other. "Damn it, you've got me doing it now." Lifting an eyebrow, Yuuri's first thought wasn't free from the gutter and regretted it the moment a hardcover book came into content with his knee at full force. "Itai…that hurt brat!" Wolfram crossed his arms, turning his face to the side with his nose in the air before he replied, snapped, to Yuuri. "Stop thinking like a pervert then!" How could they -if at all- be reincarnated lovers? They never stopped jumping down each others throats!

"You heard my thoughts?" That had to be why he had known…Yuuri's eyes lit up before he jumped to his feet, walking over to sit on the desk next to Wolfram on his right. "What-," Wolfram slid away a bit, only to be stopped by Yuuri following before he cupped Wolfram's face in his hands. "Ever heard of personal space? It isn't something you share!" Ignoring him and noticing but not commenting on the bright red blush across his nose, Yuuri focused on the one memory Wolfram had of them both as kids. Together, meeting, for the first time. Feeling his intent, the blonde relaxed but not enough to bring himself any closer to the other, the image of them from Yuuri's dream still ever present. "Focus Wolf, you said you remembered our meeting."

Right. Their first meeting. He did remember, not at first, but now. Wolfram's answer was a slight nod before he spoke in a gentle whisper. "Five years ago. We met at a party," the images of the room, both from Wolfram and from Yuuri's point of view, their thoughts and feelings flooding between them.

Wolfram hadn't wanted to be there, Yuuri hadn't either. They both saw what Wolfram had seen while walking from the main entrance up to the floor the party was held on. Heard his families conversation, felt what he had felt. Annoyance. That was the strongest emotion Wolfram felt then. His mothers excited voice and his two brothers calm voices. The bright lights. The many people he saw that he immediately hated and didn't want to speak or be near. They saw Yuuri's way up, heard his family never once talking to him or looking at him. Felt Yuuri's emptiness, slight sorrow. Saw his blank eyes. There was something different in that memory than now, Wolfram noticed that Shori, Yuuri's older brother, was watching Yuuri while murmuring softly to him about this or that. Felt Yuuri's want to respond but unable to find his voice, felt his want to speak with emotion in his voice.

The two saw Wolfram mother in front of Yuuri, saw her surprise at Sohma's tone of voice. Yuuri's feeling of sinking further into himself. They saw themselves facing each other, Yuuri's eyes wide with his fathers comments, Wolfram's eyes narrowed. Yuuri's numbed pain and Wolfram silent anger. Their sudden connection the moment the saw each others eyes. The feeling of their hands touching. "I pulled you away from it all… because-" what had been his reason? What had made him decide to drag Yuuri from that room? He remembered Yuuri's sad eyes, how dead he had looked-_looks_, his hurt had been coming off of him in waves. "You're the only one who felt it." Yuuri supplied, remembering now that he had willingly gone with the blonde for that reason, although subconscious at the time.

Remembering that they had made some sort of connection, something like what they had now but less. They hadn't been able to know each others thoughts, only their emotions…or lack there of. Wolfram had felt it, felt Yuuri's want to leave that place, felt his hurt. He had granted his wish. Yuuri too had felt Wolfram's emotions. He had felt anger and annoyance, his embarrassment over his mother calling him and something akin to jealousy the moment Conrad's hand touched Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri had felt it like another skin over him.

"What happened after that?" Yuuri let his hands fall slowly from Wolfram's cheeks to his own lap, the memories blurred past walking out the doors. The blonde just shrugged, trying to remember but only receiving a headache. "No idea, Yuuri." Wolfram mumbled, two fingers pressed to his right temple. "I do remember my mother calling you 'Yuu-Chan' for whatever that's worth." Yuuri tilted his head to one side but otherwise didn't comment. That nickname sounded familiar, both now and then. Dropping his hand, Wolfram lifted his head, opening his eyes to look up at Yuuri. "I also recall your father sounding as if he hated you." Yuuri seemed to perk in recognition at that before he looked off to the side to stare where the book Wolfram had thrown at him lay untouched on the floor.

Catching on, Wolfram leaned closer. "He does, doesn't he?" Emerald eyes slid from Yuuri's face to the floor before returning. "Why?" Wolfram fell silent to allow Yuuri the chance to answer. He kept to silently watching him. Sure Yuuri was thinking, probably, but about what though? If his dad hated him like Wolfram had remembered or trying to figure out a lie to tell him? Or maybe- "Can I think? I don't need your questions. I have my own." Wolfram leaned back, eyes wide as if Yuuri angry with him hurt. It did though, somewhere inside him, Yuuri's narrowed eyes directed at him hurt. It was stupid though, why should it effect him?

The blondes hurt seemed to attack Yuuri's own heart and almost immediately black eyes softened. "I'm sorry Wolf." Yuuri whispered in apology, his hand on auto pilot and reaching to smooth his blonde hair, resting on Wolfram's neck. "Yeah," Wolfram made no objection to Yuuri's hand on his neck. "My dad, my family, doesn't really care much for me." It hadn't always been like that, Lou had told him that both his parents and his brother had been so excited since they found out Jennifer was pregnant with him. They had his room ready to go by month four and the room he was in now by month six. When they had brought him home from the hospital, they had smothered him in love all day and night, forgetting work and sometimes forgetting to eat. It was like they had been afraid he hadn't been real at all and would poof away if they turned their backs on him.

Yuuri could remember when he was two, trying to walk more than just a few feet before falling, he remembered his mother on the phone. He had just fallen back onto the floor, looking up at his mother before trying to stand again.

He hadn't heard or understood what she said but after she hung up, she looked at him about to burst into tears, she muttered something to Shori before leaving the room. That was the last time his mother looked at him. After that day, his father had started to glare at him or not look at him at all, talk as if he weren't in the room. They no longer stood beside him watching him eat or sat by his bed at night until he fell asleep listening to them sing or talk to him. Shori had taken over all that. Yuuri was four when Shori had told him that he would love him enough for both their parents. At seven, Shori stopped noticing, talking, and looking at Yuuri and along with it, his love stopped too.

He didn't know what happened, didn't understand. Once Shori followed his parents choice, the staff began talking and even playing with him, even Yuuri's friends had stepped up once he met them, but by that time, Yuuri was to far gone, he hadn't been any other than eight.

Emerald piercing the darkness of the quiet room, Wolfram kept his voice and thoughts quiet, listening and looking at the words, images and memories Yuuri had to share. He himself felt like crying but Yuuri wasn't, at every memory, Wolfram felt the emotions from the memories locked away. They all fogged and fell away, carrying the boys back to the present in Yuuri's room. It was then Yuuri remembered his hand was still on Wolfram and shifted to move it but the blonde stopped him. Wolfram cupped his hand on top of Yuuri's, keeping it in place on his neck. "I'm fine." Yuuri assured, gently running his thumb across the blonde's cheek.

Immediately. Emerald orbs narrowed. "Usotsuki."

* * *

><p><strong>AN::: Short but an update. ( ^ - ^ )  
><strong>

**Vocabulary! :D  
><strong>

**Usotsuki_ :::: Lit. - Liar_**

**Ita_i :::: Lit. - It hurts_**

**Etto_ :::: Lit. - Um_**

**Sumima_ :::: Beginning of Sumimasen , Lit. - Sorry_**

**Please drop a review. Tell me what you think, like, hate or just ramble.**


	8. Chapter 7

{ Disclaimer } I do not own Kyou Kara Maou

Title: Rakuen Hearts

(Meaning Paradise Hearts)

Authors: DestinyHope45

Anime: Kyou Kara Maou

Characters/Pairing: Yuuri X Wolfram

Genre: Romance, Humor, mystery, family-angst

Rating: M

Chapters: 07 - ?

Summary: AU; Yuuri had always been apathetic; about everything...until now

**TH****E FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS MALE AND MALE RELATIONSHIPS AND OOC CHARACTERS! You have been warned.**

**_Inspiration Music_** - Wolf's Rain OST 1 Strangers by Raj Ramayaya

This is the music Yuuri and Wolfram will hear.

* * *

><p><p>

"Shouldn't you be at the benefit?" Yuuri asked shortly after Wolfram allowed his hand to leave his neck. He wanted the blonde to remain in his room with him but knew, unlike himself, he would be missed at such an event. Wolfram watched Yuuri in silence before shaking his head. "I won't be missed." Even if he was, he wouldn't leave Yuuri up in his room all alone. It was true that Yuuri didn't have to attend but he could although he didn't because he knew he wasn't an asset. Wolfram felt Yuuri's thoughts rather than hearing them. "Your notebook." Yuuri arched an eyebrow, clearly confused at the others words. "You wanted me to read through it right?" Wolfram pressed, hopping off the desk before turning on his heels, facing Yuuri with a smile that surprised the both of them. It seemed innocent but somehow, to the both of them, came across as so much more. Without a word, having lost his voice, Yuuri got up to find his book bag. "I was beginning to believe you didn't want anything to do with it." the double black teen murmured softly, pulling the large notebook from his school bag although stopping when Wolfram sat on his knees beside the kneeling Yuuri, wrapping his arms around the black-eyed teens waist. "Now I do." Wolfram whispered, feeling that what Yuuri had meant was 'him' instead of 'it'. He had begun to feel abandoned after their encounter and because Wolfram was so stubborn, he had let him believe it…even Wolfram himself had started to believe he didn't care.

It was a lie though.

"Wolf. You're thinking too much." The blonde was right though, Yuuri had been thinking Wolfram had decided to forget him. It wouldn't have mattered, he would have gotten over it. His emotions would have melted away to somewhere he was still searching for. "So are you." Wolfram took the notebook from the other as he replied, sitting with his back against the bed, studying the large book. It felt bigger that it looked, whatever was contained inside, it was clear Yuuri had written plenty of it. Resting the thing on his lap, Wolfram flipped to the first few pages. Dozens of paragraphs caught the blondes eye, every other sentence had words missing or a paragraph was missing complete sentences.

The first thing he read were the details of a world called Shin Makoku and from what he could read, it was there where the prince and king they were supposed to be were from. It was as if from earths past, horses and carriages rather than cars, swords rather than guns, no technology of any kind save for one woman -Anissina - who tried making many inventions varying. Below the paragraph, there was a sketch of her along with two inventions. She had long hair and looked confident and demanding. One invention looked like a canoe or banana while the other looked like an elephant hat. Wolfram remembered that woman, not completely but he remembered her personality. She was something of a scientist…evil or crazy in front of 'scientist'. Flipping the pages, Wolfram caught sight of another sketch but this time it wasn't of any person it was of a skeleton with wings. Four angles; front, left and right side, and back. Kohi. "Strange." Wolfram murmured before flipping the page to see the sketch of the castle with its title underneath the sketch. "Blood Pledge Castle? Why that name?" Wolfram asked, turning to look at Yuuri who still sat across from him.

"Not sure, I didn't think it up, I remember someone telling me its name." Yuuri paused, staring at the pages as if thinking. "I can't remember who though." He finished, taking the pen from the spiral as he moved to sit beside Wolfram. The blonde gave the notebook up willingly to the double-black and watched him fill in a few things that Wolfram assumed was things he hadn't remembered until now. Wolfram subconsciously leaned himself closer to the double black, resting his head on Yuuri's shoulder. The moment his cheek touched Yuuri's shoulder, his cheek stung and surprise and anger welled up inside him, not in his chest but in his mind. Jerking himself away, he rubbed the dulling ache in his left cheek. "Something wrong?" Yuuri lifted his head to look at Wolfram, who had suddenly ripped himself away from Yuuri, who of course, had been enjoying the contact.

Wolfram shook his head without pause for thought. "There is," He lowered his hand from his cheek as he narrowed his emerald eyes at dark black eyes. "I lay my head on your shoulder and my cheek suddenly stings. Got a clue?" Not on the top of his head no. He had touched Wolfram's cheek before, so them not being able to touch wasn't the issue. Yuuri shook his head, "Sorry, no." his answer serving dual-purpose to Wolfram's question. It didn't help explaining but it provided the blonde knowledge that Yuuri felt bad he was hurt, even if by no direct fault of Yuuri. Emerald eyes drifted off to the side, knowing the sting felt oddly familiar. Which didn't make any since to him because he had never been struck in any way before by anyone. Why then did it feel so familiar then? "It'll come to you I'm sure." Wolfram looked back at Yuuri, who was still writing things into the blanks throughout the notebook. Nodding slowly in agreement, though half sure the other didn't see it, Wolfram sat himself across from Yuuri.

"What are you writing?" What could he have remembered? "Filling in some blanks with your name." Yuuri answered matter-of-factly. Blinking, the blonde watched the double-black in silence for about three pages before he found his voice. "What for?" Yuuri's hand paused before he looked up to gaze at Wolfram who in turn blushed. It had been a dumb question, Yuuri had written about the king, who they assumed to be Yuuri, and said kings' lover, which they assumed to be Wolfram. Yuuri hadn't known until now what name to provide for the prince. "Never mind." Wolfram murmured softly, feeling his cheeks heat all the more when Yuuri didn't take his eyes from him. The music from the benefit below was loud, soft to them but loud enough for them to hear the sound and words clearly. It held a sweet and soothing melody, nearly hypnotic even.

The blonde soon found himself on his back underneath the double-black in the dark room. Their only light was from the full moon just outside the window. Wolfram seemed to glow to Yuuri while to Wolfram Yuuri seemed different, his eyes appeared as if they were cat-like. Yuuri watched Wolfram quietly from above, his hands on either side of the blonde head and his knees on either side of his thighs. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable for them, keeping his arms at his sides, Wolfram tilted his head to one side before his eyelids began to feel heavy. "Yuuri…" It was a breathy whisper, the blonde was falling asleep from the heat of his body, the darkness of the room with only the moon light shining in and with Yuuri's gentle, nearly loving, eyes on him. The music filtering up to the room played its part as well. Wolfram knew he shouldn't fall asleep, but he felt so comfortable underneath Yuuri. Forcing his eyes open, emerald met black. Yuuri was still watching him. "Your cute." Averting his gaze, Wolfram pushed himself up onto his elbows. He did feel comfortable but he couldn't give into it. What time was it anyway? They both should be at the party down stairs…shouldn't they?

"Wolfram." Yuuri ran his fingers over Wolfram's cheek, his voice soft. He didn't want the blonde to leave, of course, that wasn't his call. It had never been. "I'll stay Yuuri, stop pulling the guilt card." Wolfram huffed quietly, lowering himself back onto his back, arms crossed over his chest. His head was turned away from Yuuri but his eyes were focused on Yuuri. Said double-black was smiling, a very real smile that had Wolfram turning onto his side to rid his stomach of the fluttering flips. Wolfram could feel his cheeks become warm but he refused to admit he was blushing from being so comfortably close to the double-black above him. "Yuuri," Wolfram returned to his earlier position of being flat on his back with his arms at his sides. "The benefit downstairs, what's it for?" Yuuri's eyes looked empty voids after the question was asked. The music continued to play, it was a beautiful and soothing song. The lyrics were soothing, comforting even. Laying silently in waiting, Wolfram felt his eyelids become heavy again while only hearing the music. "That'll be revealed tonight." Yuuri whispered.

Wolfram nodded slowly, his eyes closing as he turned his head to the side, feeling more like sleeping than talking at this point. He felt Yuuri's shifting moments before he felt Yuuri lift him from the floor and moments later, he felt the softness of a mattress underneath him. Some might have been panicked but Wolfram didn't feel the need to be. He expected Yuuri to lay down beside him and when he didn't Wolfram wasn't surprised to feel an ache in his chest. "Wolf…" Yuuri whispered again and this time the blonde could feel the others breath on his cheek. The blonde made a light, short humming sound to let Yuuri know he was listening. "Can I draw you?" Wolfram didn't bother to open his eyes when he turned his head. The moment he did though, he and Yuuri's lips brushed against each others for a split moment. Wolfram heard Yuuri open his notebook and felt Yuuri sit next to him. Was that some kind of silent consent only they knew? Was it something from their past?

Yuuri now knew that the prince from their memories was Wolfram, and because he knew, he could finally add a sketch of him just like Yuuri had drawn the king -himself. Of course, the blondes outfit was different. Rather than jeans and a t-shirt or a suit, his clothes were a blue uniform with a sword and brown boots. Yuuri, for some reason, drew the blonde standing with one hand on his hip with his eyes narrowed slightly. That had been the first way the king had seen the prince. Turing the page, Yuuri looked up to the nearly sleeping blonde before he started to sketch the blonde. He wasn't that happy about not being able to see those emerald eyes of his but he still loved looking at Wolfram. Finishing his sketch, Yuuri looked up to recheck it all with the original and saw emerald watching him. "That scared me." The double black smiled which earned him Wolfram sticking his tongue out at him for a moment. Yuuri dropped the notebook to the floor before he returned to his earlier position above the blonde teen. "What's with you and your fetish with being above me?" Wolfram asked although not minding at all. He liked it. "If you like it, why does the reason matter?" Yuuri whispered.

He had to admit that Yuuri had a point. It didn't make any sense though why he wanted to be under Yuuri while in turn Yuuri wanted to be above him. What were they intending to do? They didn't know each other well enough to have sex and he doubted that Yuuri would kiss him or that he'd allow the double-black to kiss him. "We know each other well enough, Wolf." Yuuri interrupted the blondes thoughts with a smile that seemed far too seductive to the blonde. Blushing, Wolfram crossed his arms over his stomach with his right hand on his left hip and vice versa. "Fine, at least in this life we don't know each other well enough to have sex." Wolfram corrected, wishing Yuuri's black eyes would stop heating him from just staring at him and he knew, by Yuuri's darkening eyes. that other heard his thoughts. "We aren't?" The bright pink blush spread from the blondes nose to his cheeks. The double black found he liked teasing Wolfram because when he blushed he was all the more cute. "Are you hungry?" changing the topic suddenly had Wolfram blinking repeatedly, to Yuuri, it was really cute. "If you are I can ask MaiMay to bring something up for us."

At Wolfram's nod, Yuuri reached over to his cell phone on the night stand without moving from his place above the blonde teen. Said blonde watched Yuuri dial the number and not long after Yuuri ordered a plate of pretty much everything that was set out at the benefit downstairs. After the double-black ended the call he put the phone on his night stand again. "Why everything?" Wolfram questioned because he honestly wanted to know, how much did Yuuri eat? Or how much was Yuuri expecting him to eat? He was hungry yes because he hadn't eaten anything since lunch and that had been hours ago. "I didn't know what you wanted and I don't know what's down there, so I just asked for it all." Reasonably enough expect for one small detail. "The kitchen staff wouldn't make something fresh just for you?" Was it not just his family that didn't favor him? Why did Yuuri's family ignore him like they did? What had happened to make his family decided they wanted nothing more to do with him? "The kitchen staff favors me just fine Wolf. Its just less work for them if I take what's already prepared." Why be a nuisance when he didn't have to be? Regardless of being a pest key to his family ignoring him or not, Yuuri didn't want to risk it with the staff. He didn't think he could survive another group living with him to ignore him, heaven knows he wasn't doing well with his family ignoring him. Pushing himself up, forcing Yuuri to sit back, Wolfram wrapped his arms around the double black's neck, hiding his face against Yuuri's chest. Regardless of who he's with or what happens around him, Yuuri's thoughts always managed to pull him back to thinking of his family. It brought on mixed feelings from Wolfram, first he felt angry at the family for causing those feelings of abandonment in Yuuri and second he felt jealous that his time with Yuuri was taken by the double black's thoughts being of the family. His grip tightened just moments before Yuuri wrapped his arms around the blondes waist.

Not long after, a man in a chef's uniform knocked on the door. Thanking the man, Yuuri wheeled the silver cart with all three shelves covered with plates of the food they had requested into the room. Wolfram looked the cart over and wasn't all that surprised to see that along with the food was a few selections of wine on the cart as well. Was the staff in conspiracy with his mother? She had offered him wine down at the benefit and now the kitchen staff gave Yuuri (and him) wine in the bedroom. "Apart from how innocent that thought was meant to be." Yuuri laughed, returning to sit on the edge of the bed next to the cart. Wolfram glared but the effect was lost to the blush across his nose, that didn't stop his eyes from staying narrowed, at least until Yuuri held up a fork close to his mouth with a piece of meat on the end. "Sliced steak in soy sauce with potato chucks." Wolfram blinked and took the bite offered. They soon had, somehow, taken to each trying at least a bite of every dish. The food ranged widely from steak to chicken to curry to pasta to soup to vegetables. As if they had done it before, the two could feel that tasting different foods with each other felt familiar. "Want some?" Yuuri had poured not even half a glass of wine for them to share. Smiling, Wolfram lifted an eyebrow. "Trying to get us drunk?" Wolfram asked although his thoughts were saying him rather than us and Yuuri had caught it. "Maybe another time." He smirked with a look in his eye that had an excited shiver run up Wolfram's spine. Getting up from the bed before their less than innocent conversation advanced, Wolfram made his way over to the window seat, staring out the window to the street below. "The NEWS vans are here." Yuuri sighed heavily before falling back onto the bed to be able to look at Wolfram sitting at the window. "Covering the benefit," Yuuri murmured. "Whatever it's about, everybody will soon find out."

"You didn't even over hear anything from your parents?" Wolfram asked, turning his emerald orbs back onto Yuuri who had closed his eyes briefly to shake his head. "Not even my brother." Yuuri opened his eyes and felt his breath catch in his throat. Wolfram looked as if he were glowing from the light the full moon cast onto his sun-kissed blonde. The blondes emerald eyes even looked bigger, darker and all the more alluring to Yuuri. Leaning back onto a large pillow with his arms crossed over his chest, Wolfram turned his head back to the window, a small and very cute pout playing across his features. Yuuri pulled himself up and sat across from the blonde without a word, just watching him with a smile. The blonde felt his eyes but refused to look at him. "Wolf?" Yuuri could feel that the blonde was second guessing their situation. The blonde didn't respond, his emerald orbs remained locked onto the happenings out the window. Yuuri kept his eyes on Wolfram regardless, determined to know why the blonde was suddenly acting strange about them. "This is crazy." The blonde whispered, still avoiding eye contact with the other, his words hadn't been meant as a reply rather a statement as if talking to himself. The two of them didn't know anything about each other. The only thing they really knew was their names. Breathing deeply, Yuuri stood from his seat only to side on the edge next to the blonde, his left hand resting on the seat mattress on the other side of Wolfram, effectively trapping the blonde. "What's crazy?"

"This. Us." The blonde kept his eyes anywhere but Yuuri, he couldn't look at him. Yuuri felt it, in the back of his chest, he felt a tightness. "We're friends aren't we?" Yuuri smiled, not moving from where he sat, still trapping the blonde, but not touching. "What is so crazy about us being friends?" Wolfram, finally, turned to look the double-black in the eye. His expression was blank as he studied Yuuri. "Friends don't lay on top one another. Friends don't try seducing, consciously or otherwise, each other." Yuuri opened his mouth to reply but Wolfram held two fingers to his lips, preventing him from speaking. "Friends don't have memories of having sex with each other. Friends –" Wolfram's lips were stilled by Yuuri's, a sweet kiss, no tongues, just their lips pressed together. Wolfram opened his month slightly to speak, to finish was he had been listing but it only allowed Yuuri's tongue to slid inside his mouth, allowed him to run his tongue other and around his tongue. In sync with the pink in his cheeks rising, Wolfram's eyelids fluttered down. Pulling away slowly, Yuuri kept his eyes locked onto Wolfram's half-opened eyes. Both of them knew this, them, were more than just mere friends and it both worried and relaxed them.

"Don't kiss each other." Yuuri blinked, surprised Wolfram finished his list instead of saying something, anything, different. It took a moment, but Yuuri soon smiled, feeling different, more assertive than he knew himself to be. "I guess we aren't friends then." Wolfram, subconsciously, brought one hand to his month, possibly to protect from another possible surprise kiss from Yuuri. Arching an eyebrow, Wolfram rested his free hand on the double-blacks chest, keeping him at good distance, even if that distance was only a few inches apart. "Then what, by chance, are we?" Yuuri didn't make a move to get closer or back away, he stayed in his place in silence for a moment. "Reincarnated lovers." It wasn't said as a question or a guess, Yuuri spoke it as a fact. Looking away, trying his best to hide the blush he knew was forming and to slow his fluttering heartbeat, Wolfram made a sound of stubbornness and disbelief. "That is a cliché romance plot." It was true though. It did appear obvious that they were and it wasn't just them, from what Yuuri's notebook had in it, their families were reincarnated too. "Is it so hard to believe we're destined to be with each other?" Despite himself, Wolfram smiled, allowing Yuuri to wrap his arms around his waist, returning the gesture by hooking his arms around Yuuri's neck. "You're proving my point."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:::**_ I apologize this is so extremely short but I'll have to cut it here so the next day (In the fic) can start. Sorry it took so long, I just got a new, bigger, laptop and it didn't have the Word I use normally so I had to re-save as different files, anyway, its done now. Please review. I'd really appreciate it.

Fans of Accepting Love and Castle Chaos will be happy to know that AL and CC are being re-written and then a following continuing fic will be up. All coming soon. Hopefully before next year begins. Check back with me for more info if needed or wanted.

**_Reviews Answered:::_**

**Lilgurlanima** - Why did Yuuri's parents and brother stop loving him? I'm afraid I can't tell you, you'll have to wait for the story final for that to be known…well, close to the end anyways. Shori's expression…you'll have to piece that together as we move along…

**Ayam3112** - I almost cried writing while writing when Yuuri lost his parents love.

**Shadow** - Castle Chaos isn't over. I've still got a chapter to go. Good news though, I am working on writing a faster-paced, more organized version of Accepting Love and Castle Chaos. It'll be a bit but it'll arrive. Cliff hangers are fun.

**Khaos Rhapsody** - I love your long reviews, your piecing apart this story really well. I'm glad you like it so far. Thanks so much for the compliments. ^ - ^

I'll update as soon as I can.

Thanks!

Review! (long reviews are great) but short and sweet are nice too. ;p


	9. Chapter 8

**{ Disclaimer } I do not own Kyou Kara Maou**

**Title: Rakuen Hearts (Meaning Paradise Hearts)**

**Authors: DestinyHope45 **

**Anime: Kyou Kara Maou **

**Characters/Pairing: Yuuri X Wolfram**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, mystery, family-angst **

**Rating: M **

**Chapters: 08 - ?**

**Summary: AU; Yuuri had always been apathetic; about everything...until now**

**THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS MALE AND MALE RELATIONSHIPS AND OOC CHARACTERS! You have been warned.**

***hearts*  
><strong>

**For those looking for published work of m/m romance, I recommend J.L Langly's With or Without series, four books all can be found on Amazon (kindle too) and if you have an IPhone get the app Ibooks and they're there as well. With Love, Without Reservations, With Caution, and then With Abandon (that's the order but With Love the author says can be read in any order.)**

* * *

><p>"This is Sinley Gewain reporting. I'm here in front of the Shibuya family home here in Japan. Shibuya Sohma has revealed a blood thinning that is unlike any recorded. Here I bring you live to Sohma personally announcing the news." The seen on the large screen moved to zone in on Sohma Shibuya who stood at the first landing on the steps winding up into the upper levels of his large home. Cameras snapped photos and reporters of radio's, newspapers, websites and from across the globe held out video cameras and voice recorders toward the man to capture his words. All knowing that if Sohma was speaking of it live like he was, it was important.<p>

"My medical team discovered this illness fifteen years ago, so undetectable that it hadn't caught any high ranked doctors' eye for the first year of life. Research shows that this blood thinning is indeed rare, barely a handful of people across the world are known to have it due to my team investigating and revealed many died of it in the past. The research my medical team has uncovered reveals the blood is slowly thinned from the moment of birth, slowly eating itself. The white cells attack themselves and they spread a poison-like white liquid into the blood stream, eating away the blood cells and adding to the poison. This, ladies and gentlemen, shorten the life to teen years, and if lucky, those make it to nineteen; and…" Sohma paused there, choking on his next words as if someone close to him had the illness. "Others barely survive to sixteen."

Yuuri watched and listened to the man, his father, on the screen before him and the rest of his class. He had ignored the reporting the night before, when it had all taken place, and gone to bed after Wolfram had gone back to the benefit. Yuuri shifted his gaze from the screen to the face of the blonde sitting two rows away from him. He looked interested in the report along with the rest of the class, Yuuri couldn't blame him or anyone, it was something that had everyone joining with his father's medical team to find a cure and so many teens were now being tested for signs of the blood thinning. The problem with the thinning was that no life-threatening signs showed until it was nearly ready to claim its host's life. In fact, it appeared as though from what has been discovered of the illness that the signs weren't known. Yuuri figured that the ones body with the poisoning would cough up blood in a vain attempt to save itself; but that was only his guesstimate.

Yuuri wondered if anyone had discovered they had the blood thinning now that many were being tested. Yuuri heard a reporter question his father why he hadn't announced the thinning when first discovering it. Of course, he easily answered that its life-threatening results would have caused an uproar due to the lack of research complied with the illness and many agreed to keep it secure from the public until solid research and data was compiled. Yuuri caught the pain-filled look in his father's eyes and was caught off guard, this wasn't something his father just thought of as more money and publicity, and something got his father involved, something close to him. He knew because his father's eyes were normally cold, distant, letting everyone know he was never weak, never allowing his medical field to feel. Everyone thought it was to not cry over all those who died but Yuuri knew it was that he didn't care, but now, that look, made Yuuri question it all.

Yuuri was so deep in his thoughts the lunch bell dulled in his ears, the sound of students moving their desks for form groups and the lunch staff arriving, it all went unregistered to the double black sitting at his desk. How had his father come across the blood thinning and why did it cause the man to feel so pained? From the facts he'd gathered of his father over the years nothing supplied he would care about this illness, let alone the person with it, he would work towards a cure, to up his rank in likeness and wealth, but caring, truly caring? Maybe the emotion Yuuri saw was a front, something to gain more supporters. No, his father wasn't the type to forge emotions. The man knew he could get people to back him without needing emotions to be put into play.

Snapping his fingers in front of Yuuri's face, Wolfram sat across from him with his emerald eyes narrowed. Yuuri offered an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I was thinking." He knew the blonde hating being ignored, at least by Yuuri. Wolfram had made it clear that if they were to be a couple, he wouldn't allow Yuuri to ignore him in any way, to which Yuuri had nervously laughed it off before realizing his blonde was serious. "I noticed," Wolfram replied, pushing a tray toward Yuuri, who accepted the food with a smile. "My father is backing with Sohma; he announced it only hours after the benefit." Yuuri blinked, finishing his bite before replying. "Was he there? At the benefit I mean," Yuuri tilted his head, he should had realized but he had only seen Wolfram's mother, at least back when he was a child she had showed herself at the business party he had first met the blonde bishonen he now sat across from. Wolfram shook his head. "No, my mother was. Regardless of their divorce, she shows herself to represent the family, my father, when he isn't able." Yuuri didn't fully understand but decided he really didn't need to.

The rest of the day had been uneventful and Yuuri couldn't leave the school building fast enough after the ending bell sounded. He did however wait outside the main doors for Wolfram, following up on his promise to go home with the blonde. Capturing his hand in his as he walked out the doors, Yuuri fell into step with Wolfram without causing the blonde the need to stop or pause in his step. He began to wonder how many people there where from their past lives. He agreed with Wolfram that their families were most likely than not. Could everyday people be too? Who else what reincarnated into this lifetime? Had it just been Wolfram and himself who had figured it out? "You're staying over." Yuuri blinked over at the blonde, emerald orbs focused forward rather than on him. "Sorry; huh?" Wolfram tilted his head, emerald sliding over white to look at Yuuri, it should have been creepy but Yuuri found it cute, something inside him murmured _'bishonen'_ as the blonde opened his mouth to reply. "We're off from school tomorrow so I said you'll stay at my place." Yuuri nodded, deciding that arguing would only hurt his pride because he would lose.

"Oi~! Shibuya~!" He would have ignored the sing-song voice that belonged to the spawn of annoyance had it been anyone other than his friend. Stopping, pulling the blonde to a stop too due to their intertwined hands, Yuuri turned to look down the sidewalk just outside the school yard gate. As the boy with large thin-framed glasses and blue-black hair got close Yuuri let go of Wolfram's hand in favor of bringing it to the other boys hand in a high-five like hand shake because they hold hands for a split moment before taking their hands back to themselves. "Hey, where have you been?" The spiked haired boy shrugged with a stupid smile on his face before he answered, Wolfram openly glaring at the newcomer who had stolen his Yuuri's attention.

After a moment the newcomer saw or now decided to notice Wolfram and smiled; "Who's the cutie?" Murata's large dark brown eyes focused on Wolfram who lifted a brow at the others obvious attempt at flirting with him. Yuuri knew his friend's attempt was harmless and empty but said nothing on the matter and answered the question as if it wasn't meant to be flirty. "This is Wolfram, my boyfriend," Yuuri was sure to include. "Wolf, this is Murata Ken, my most annoying friend." Murata held his hand out to Wolfram only to have the blonde cross his arms over his chest and look away in annoyance, the two could have sworn to have heard the blonde mutter his agreement of annoying but neither were sure. Yuuri lifted a hand to Murata in a motionless wave, using his free hand to place between the blonde's shoulder blades, urging him to walk. Lifting his own hand, resting his other hand in his jean pocket, as the two walked down the sidewalk, Murata's glasses caught the light of the sun, successfully hiding his small smirk from a distance.

Turning a corner, Yuuri finally managed to get a hold of Wolfram's hand to hold. The brat was still fuming from their encounter with Murata, something Yuuri didn't understand. Yuuri tilted his head to look at the blonde beside him, his eyes were focused on ahead of them to nothing particular but his eyes were narrowed. "Murata was just kidding," emerald met black and held; Yuuri smiled meekly before rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. "He wasn't really flirting, that's just how he is." Wolfram continued to stare for a moment and Yuuri was sure he wouldn't say anything at all then he shook his head. "No offended, something about him just annoys the hell out of me." Yuuri blinked and looked ahead as well; he waited for the couple walking their way to pass before he voiced his thoughts. "You just met him though..." he trailed off, not wanting to sound as if he were accusing Wolfram of judging because he wasn't. Wolfram nodded, not bothering to turn to look at him. "I have no clue where the annoyance and intolerance for him is coming from."

"Maybe…" Yuuri shook his head, not possible. It would explain why Wolfram knew how he felt about Murata before they really met, but if he was a king and Wolfram a prince; what would Murata have been in their past lives, A knight maybe? Yuuri had to bite his bottom lip to keep from laughing. Imagining Murata dressed as and acting as a knight was ridicules. "I agree, in both actually." Wolfram spoke, stopping at the crosswalk. "This telepathy thing is weird," Yuuri complained but said nothing more on it, instead continued with their conversation. "So you think he could be from the past?" Wolfram nodded, pulling Yuuri across the street as the light faded from red to green. "I also believe him a knight is completely out of the question." So Murata had been what? "A court jester; I can believe that." Yuuri nudged Wolfram's hip with their intertwined hands as reprimand. That was mean, funny, but mean. He didn't have to repeat it aloud, knowing from Wolfram's forged innocent look he had caught the thought. Something sizzled somewhere inside him, if he had to place it he'd place to with his soul. Yuuri opened his mouth to speak, suddenly wanting-needing- to say something but whatever it had been was lost to him and he snapped his mouth shut. The feeling to speak the unknown words was still there but he didn't know what those words were, let alone what those words related too. The sound of a car horn pulled Yuuri from his thoughts, turning to see a dark colored car pull up next to them.

Wolfram stopped walking, pulling Yuuri to a stop with him. The window rolled down to reveal a man with short brown hair and a warm smile. "What Conrart, following me now?" Wolfram asked, his voice was low, not angry but held a hint of exasperation. He opened his mouth to ask who the man was but the blonde answered him first. "My Brother," Wolfram looked at him as he held his free hand palm up towards the man in the car and turned to his brother as he nodded toward Yuuri. "Brother, my boyfriend." The man, Conrart, nodded with the same warm smile on his face at the double black. "I wasn't following you, I normally pick you up. Murata told me the two of you headed this way." Wolfram added that to the building reasons Murata annoyed him. Yuuri formally introduced himself, his voice holding no emotions as he did so, expecting the man to focus on Wolfram alone and not see him, as his family did. Wolfram squeezed his hand before pulling him into the car, pushing him in first before climbing in himself, shutting the door firmly. "We were heading to the house, Yuuri's staying over."

Yuuri let Conrart talk to Wolfram, simply listening as he allowed himself to fade into the seat; he was nearly detached when Wolfram moved closer to him, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's upper arm. "Now I remember you," the double black blinked before turning to look fully at Conrart. The man was smiling but kept his gaze to the read ahead of him. "You played baseball a few years back; I coached your team a few times." Yuuri wasn't sure what to do, he opened his mouth to answer but from so many years being ignored, the words refused to surface, digging their heels into his throat. Finally he shut his mouth and nodded his acknowledgement, leaving it at that until Conrart looked up into his rear-view mirror at Yuuri who had his head turned, looking out the window with voids for eyes. Glancing at his younger brother, Conrart gave him a questioning look to which Wolfram shook his head. Conrart knew, from coaching, that the youngest Shibuya was silent and reserved, his eyes had always been lifeless but he had never learned why. He had been flummoxed when he saw the light in those black orbs when he stood beside his brother just minutes before they entered the car.

Wolfram watched Yuuri closely the entire drive to his home. The double black was quite, just as he had been all those years before when they had first met as young kids. Standing off to the side silently; keeping his distance and making sure to blend into the wall to avoid slight attention for it only to be taken away completely afterward. Reaching for him via their mind link, Wolfram found a void like presence, no doubt simply a front to keep his emotions away. His emotions…Wolfram had made progress around Yuuri, the boy smiling and light in his eyes but Wolfram could sense his emotions were far in coming. The void, of course, it wasn't a mind link they had, their souls were linked. That granted Wolfram to Yuuri's emotions but here, the void was where the emotions should have been flowing. Where were they? He couldn't feel anything, simply shadows of what the words defining the emotions were.

He retreated from Yuuri's soul as Conrart pulled up to the house, glancing back at the two boys in the back seat before cutting the engine and climbing out, knowing they would follow soon enough. Once the driver door shut, Wolfram looked over at Yuuri, stopping him when he reached to open his door. "Talk to me you wimp."

* * *

><p><strong>AN::: Well, I apologize for not updating this sooner. I've got the ending { kind of } figured out but have no clue when this fic will { End }. **

**Special thanks to ayam3112 for letting me know she wanted this continued! ( Had she not this chapter (and the following chapters) wouldn't be here.)**

**SheWhoIsPowerful } Aw! Thanks for adding me! Lol I love my KKM fic's the most too. It wasn't supposed to be that way but Yuuri took the story over and decided he wanted Wolfram and went all Maou on me when I said it wasn't the plan lol. I think so, Murata's arrived so he might because his attention from Yuuri is being diverted. Lol They are all human I believe and in this fic, (Though you didn't ask, for all to know) homosexual relationships are everywhere, more common than heterosexual relationships. I don't think so, not that I am aware, so I'd have to say his family acting like they are aren't from the past life…**

_** ~DH45**_

**Yumi-chan Hamano } I'm glad you like my fic. Cold to be successful? Hm, it would seem it's a common thing in novels, and I hate to defend him, but Yuuri's dad has a reason for being cold but I don't support him for his reason. **

_**~DH45**_

**Shadow } It's well thought out? Oh good, was worried it wasn't, I tend to have that fallout … lol Thank you for saying so. This is the chapter revealing the benefit news. About Castle Chaos; I plan to have another 'book' for the saga but I want to re-write it and set the pace more quickly to flow better and to put a few chapter plots into maybe one or two so I can add what I wanted originally and give you and everyone else more to read. **

_**~DH45**_


	10. Chapter 9

**{ Disclaimer } I do ****NOT**** own Kyou Kara Maou **

**Title: Rakuen Hearts**

**(Meaning Paradise Hearts)**

**Authors: DestinyHope45 **

**Anime: Kyou Kara Maou **

**Characters/Pairing: Yuuri X Wolfram**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, mystery, family-angst **

**Rating: M **

**Chapters: 09 - ?**

**Summary: AU; Yuuri had always been apathetic; about everything...until now**

**THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS MALE AND MALE RELATIONSHIPS AND OOC CHARACTERS! You have been warned.**

* * *

><p>Yuuri blinked as he turned to look at the blonde preventing him from leaving the vehicle. The blonde teen watched Yuuri's eyes fade into a darker black, light coming back to them as his eyes settled onto him. It made his heart swell knowing that he had brought that light to the double black and that no one else was than special to him to be able to. Yuuri shook his head, "I'm fine." A simple answer but not to what Wolfram had requested. The blonde slowly shook his head, his eyes never leaving the black orbs in front of him. "That isn't what I asked." Yuuri didn't understand what needed to be said, shouldn't they be heading inside? Wolfram seemed to sense his honest confusion because he sighed, letting his hand slip from Yuuri but the double black made no motion to move.<p>

"Yuuri, earlier, on the ride here, I –" this was kind of nerve-racking, how did he say something like this without feeling stupid? Closing his eyes, Wolfram made his mind up and emerald snapped open, locking with black which caused Yuuri to jump slightly in surprise. "I reached for your mind and found your soul. I didn't sense any emotions, just shadows. It was like there was only the definition of the words but no more feeling than a transparent shadow."

Yuuri nodded once before leaning back in his seat, both knowing they weren't leaving the car just yet. "I discovered that awhile back, when I was a kid." He laid his head back and rolled it so he could look at Wolfram. "I simply assumed it was because I had pushed all my emotions away, though; from the way you describe it, as shadows, maybe the emotions aren't mine from this life's but rather my past life." Wolfram agreed but didn't like it. What did that mean? Could he not feel anything now? "I feel Wolf, hurt is ever present." Yuuri had to say it, not to get sympathy but to let the blonde know that if he had managed to feel at least one emotion, they could get him to feel them all. Wolfram nodded shortly. "Yuuri, there was something else."

"There was an emotion missing altogether." Yuuri tilted his head but didn't say anything in favor of letting Wolfram speak. "Affection; well love really, no shadow just a floating thought of when its dictionary definition is."

Yuuri was taken aback; love was just a word to him? Even now in this life as well as in his past life? He felt himself slump back, staring at the floorboard. Searching, he knew what he felt for Wolfram was more love than just simple affection…right. He _knew _that didn't mean he _felt. _Was that the reason he was reincarnated? To, or try to, feel love? Does that mean Wolfram was reincarnated because he needed to hear it and feel it from Yuuri? What happened in their past lives that caused all this? Them to be reincarnated and him not feeling what he knew he held for his lover. He jolted from his scrambled thoughts at the feel of Wolfram's body pressed to his, his arms around his neck. "I know, and knew, you loved me Yuuri. I don't know why we're back in life but we'll figure it out." Wolfram's voice was a whisper and Yuuri may not have heard him had his mouth not been next to his ear.

They remained like that for who knew how long, Yuuri's arms wrapping around the blondes waist as he buried his face into Wolfram's neck, mimicking the blonde. Something spiked in him, that same feeling that had burned him earlier and he mentally flinched away from it. Something about that feeling, or whatever it was, had him unsure, confused even. The burn increased for but a moment before vanishing, as if the burning was alive and angry. A solid knock had both teens looking out the window beside Yuuri to see a smiling woman with long blonde hair and a smile on her face waving at them as if she desperately wanted the two of them in her arms. Her eyes were like Wolfram's.

"Mother!" Yuuri flinched slightly at the sharp voice so close to his ear. Wolfram opened Yuuri's door, the blonde on his knees and hands, glaring at his mother as she squealed about happily. Yuuri felt sort of dazed until Wolfram climbed off of him and out of the car, he followed his boyfriend and soon regretted it because the woman –Wolfram's mother –hugged him breathless. The double black teen flushed, unease running though him. Not that he minded the hug but he'd only ever been hugged by Wolfram. He vaguely heard his lover call his mother again, demanding she release him at once. Laughing sweetly, she did as she was asked. "It's so nice meet you!" She squealed once Yuuri was safely out of her reach next to, slightly behind, Wolfram. He nodded as if returning the comment.

Wolfram directed him towards the front door while his mother –Lady Cheri – grabbed their school bags after demanding that she would carry them. He noticed that along the walkway from the drive way there sat four Giverny Rose Umbrella's spaced from the door to where the car was parked, all had rich red flowers winding around them and at the door was more of the same red flowers but instead they were wound around a Portofino Roman Garden Arch that stood against the wall in front of the front door. Yuuri wasn't surprised by the size of the house or the elegant designs throughout the building or even the flowers overflowing outside; no, none of it was a shock to him because his house was decorated as richly, minus the flowers.

What caught him off guard was that there were flowers, live flowers, nearly everywhere. There were Geo Window boxes below the large stair cases, vines winding up around the poles holding the railing up, blue flowers in full bloom decorating the vines. Along the walls were Garden Trellises where Oakleaf window boxes sat, although the vines that wound up the Trellises were covered in bright yellow flowers. Yuuri looked up to see ledges near the ceiling that held yet another set of Geo window boxes and hanging from the high ceilings were upside down Umbrella Tuteur's, that were he assumed bolted to the ceiling and were connected to each other by thin poles, thick vines traveled across the provided structures, flowers spread across the vines that looked to be some shade of green. Three rectangular Sky Lights allowed plenty of sun for the flowers.

Yuuri was utterly amazed. "My mother loves gardening, creating her own flowers are what she does." He could only nod mutely, the plants were well kept and were not overpowering.

"Yuu-Chan, you can pick out any room to sleep in or are you going to stay with Wolfie?" Cheri chirped happily as she tossed their bags onto the sitting chair next to the door. Her voice as she said that nickname echoed in his head, Yuu-Chan, she had called him that at the party where he had first met Wolfram. It had sounded familiar back then too. Yuuri tried to answer but couldn't form verbal words, he knew she wouldn't ignore him but he still couldn't get himself to set himself up. Luckily his emerald eyed bishonen came to his rescue; "He can use the room that adjoins to mine." Yuuri blinked, wondering why the blonde hadn't offered his own room until a blurred imaged flashed though his mind, it was of his past life, he awoke to the blonde in his head and fled, taken over by uncertainty and maybe even fear, those feelings had overpowered another feeling, that same burning feeling he had been feeling recently.

Cheri nodded with a large smile on her face. "I'll have the room prepared for you then Yuu-Chan; in the meantime, I'll show you around!" She clapped her hands together as if she were a school girl with a crush. Wrapping her arms around his upper arm, she pulled him to her side as if she were set on flirting. "Mother!" Wolfram pulled his lover from the woman's grasp, glaring at her as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist. Cheri laughed in good nature, announcing that Wolfram had done similar possessive actions when he was younger, becoming upset when someone hugged her which had Wolfram glaring hotly and wrapping his own arms around her leg.

It wasn't long before Yuuri had been pulled back outside to the side of the mansion where a large garden grew, the entrance was a large lush green bush sculpted into the form of an archway. Not only did the garden have various flowers, it had a trees and bushes with many different fruits. There was a path laid out throughout the garden in Sunflower Step Stones, when Yuuri asked about the stone choice, he was told Cheri had chosen them for a reason even she wasn't sure of. She had said something about them made her think of someone but couldn't remember who. They walked past a few trees that were surrounded by Regency Tree Benches, a glass bar table stood at two of the benches Yuuri noticed.

They soon reached the center of the large garden where a Marble Gazebo Fountain stood tall. A large round marble pool surrounded the gazebo; the pool looked deep enough for young kids to swim in. Allowing access to the gazebo was a stone-arched Japanese Garden Bridge that had two steps just outside the pool and at the gazebo entrance. The water flowing was gentle, allowing the fountain to be housed by fish. As Yuuri followed Wolfram to the gazebo he noticed many Koi fish and a few shinny fish that were small but left alone by the bigger fish. Wolfram informed him they were called Glowlights. He thought the two fish had different needs but perhaps Cheri had something special about the pond. Lily pads floated and Yuuri could hear the sound of frogs and caught sight of a few turtles. "I like it here. The garden, it's nice."

"It's peaceful too." Wolfram agreed, resting back on the railing of the marble gazebo to look at Yuuri who had to suppress the shiver that ran down his spine. Wolfram found it endearing, at times the double black could be so confident and other times he was a blushing wimp. "Not a wimp." Yuuri murmured softly, turning his head to the side. At the side of the fountain-pond he hadn't yet seen, the view of butterfly feeders caught his attention. There were three, each other shorter than the first although not low enough for the fish to reach, they looked as if they were made of hand-blown glass, the tallest was colored green, the second was a blue color and the shortest was a bright gold, similar to the flowers at the house. The thin, sturdy poles were wrapped in those rich red colored flowers that also lined the drive.

"Those flowers, back inside, what kind were they? I couldn't match them to any other I've seen. The blue looked like bellflowers but different too…" Yuuri's words drifted off as his eyes wondered slowly from the pond to the blonde. "Mother creates her own breed of flower and names them herself." Wolfram walked over to Yuuri, turning to face the butterfly feeders. "Those red flowers are a cross of roses and clerodendrum thomsoniae's, Mother calls them; 'Celi's Red Sigh'." Yuuri nodded, they were beautiful flowers, a deep red, almost blood colored. "What about the others?"

The blonde nodded, pulling on Yuuri's hand to lead him out of the gazebo and through the large garden, stopping at the green colored flowers he has seen in the house. "These are called 'Secret Gwendal', Mother made these from combining Begonia with snowdrops," Yuuri tilted his head as he examined the flowers from a close distance, noticing the details that indicated them as snowdrops. They looked amazing. "How are they green?" Yuuri felt rather than saw Wolfram shrug. "Mother has her ways."

"The blue ones?" Yuuri asked, turning to look at those that stood across the way from the green flowers. "Hoya carnosa and Blue Dawn make this one. Mother calls them 'Conrart Stands upon the Earth'." Yuuri repeated 'Conrart' but still had no luck pronouncing it as easily as Wolfram managed. He soon gave up when he heard Wolfram stifle a laugh. The flower was shaped as a star, in the center was another star that looked as if it were a gummy snack and the flower fell like a bellflower. Something flashed into his mind, the flowers withered and dead and then another image of a bouquet of them.

They walked further down the path toward a patch of bright yellow flowers. Kneeling before them Yuuri smiled, lights in his eyes. "What?" Wolfram looked down at him as he lowered himself to sit next to the other boy. "I said they're 'Beautiful Wolfram', am I wrong?" The blonde blinked his eyes wide, his mouth in a small 'O'. It was so adorable Yuuri had to hug him, laughing as he did so. That innocent look was soon replaced by a look of playful anger. "You're right. How'd you know?"

Yuuri looked back at the flowers, how had he known? He shrugged after a while, figuring he would find the answer sooner or later. "Mother combined Tacca Chantrieri with Blue Bonnet." The three wide petals flared out to reveal Blue bonnets settled in the center, but rather than the flower being blue or black, as were the colors of the flowers used, Beautiful Wolfram was a glowing yellow. "They're as brightly colored as your hair, glowing." He murmured, running the tip of one finger across a petal while his eyes were on Wolfram. The blonde blushed to his ears, narrowing his eyes in embarrassment.

"Excuse me." A young girl stood not far from where they sat and she simply waited to be spoken to. Wolfram looked up and greeted her. The young girl – Effe – announced dinner would be served in thirty minutes and the room for Yuuri was prepared. She left with a bow and only moments after she retreated from the large garden did Wolfram and Yuuri stand and proceeded to the house themselves. "She looks familiar…" Yuuri mused as they left the entry archway. He felt Wolfram's hand tighten around his own. "I mean from the past," Yuuri stopped in his path and pulled the blonde, who had continued walking, back and into his arms. "You get so jealous so easily." Yuuri whispered before moving his own lips over the blondes.

Despite being insulted vaguely, Wolfram decided to kiss the boy in return; wrapping his arms around Yuuri's waist, mirroring Yuuri. Their mouths opened slightly, their tongues running across each others lips but never met each other. Yuuri felt that burning sensation deep within himself, in his soul, but it felt stronger than before, no so much a fleeting thing as it had been. His arms tightened around Wolfram's waist as he tried to reach out to the burning. Ending the kiss, Yuuri lowered his head to rest his forehead in the crook of Wolfram's neck. The feeling faded from his grasp but didn't leave. "It's progress." Yuuri smiled, their mind – or soul –link wasn't as strange or uncomfortable as they had first thought.

They ran the rest of the way to the house but where a minute late and received a glare from Gwendal, Wolfram commenting it was because his brother was trying to teach him the 'time is money' lesson for when he went into the family business. At least he got some form of attention from his family; Yuuri thought it but didn't say it. Whether the blonde heard his thoughts or not he didn't know but Wolfram made no comment if he had. Instead of a long, large table like his family had; they say at an oval oak table that sat six. Yuuri and Wolfram sat beside each other on the left, Gwendal at the foot of the table, Conrart across from Wolfram and Cheri at the head of the table.

Conrart struck up a conversation with Yuuri as the cooks filled plates and drinks and placed them before them. Yuuri listened as he always did; learning that they had a much larger dining table, or course they never used it unless hosting something with many people. Gwendal was silent the majority of the meal, he was looking over sheets of paper than Yuuri assumed to be work. Yuuri kept silent though; unable to get himself to understand this wasn't his family he was with and these people would listen and respond to him. He only spoke to Wolfram and only when the blonde spoke to him first. "Yuu-Chan, have you been tested for the blood thinning?" Yuuri felt as if his entire body pulsated in that moment, his vision seeming to turn black around the edges but as sudden as it happened, it was gone. "I had Wolfie go get tested, no thinning in him." Yuuri smiled, his body relaxing, maybe his reaction had been to the fleeting thought that Wolfram might have had the thinning.

"Yuu-Chan?" Yuuri opened his mouth to reply before snapping it shut. What was wrong with him? Just speak up and he would be heard. He knew that, so why can't he get himself to do it? Wolfram shifted beside him, moving a bit closer and that helped Yuuri. He shook his head. "I haven't tested." A simple answer that had Cheri gasp, Conrart simply looked at him with surprise while Gwendal glanced at him before returning to whatever it was he was reading. "Why the hell not, Wimp?" Yuuri muttered he wasn't a wimp, taking another bite. "It would be wise, and safe, to do so." Conrart spoke, his voice low but concern clear. Yuuri only shook his head again, finishing the food from his plate. "But why?" Cheri looked nearly heartbroken; she looked as if she were ready to force the test on him.

He turned his head before he leaned back in his seat, looking around the table, seeing everyone's eyes glued to him, even Gwendal's from behind those papers. "You heard my father; people with the blood thinning barely survive to sixteen, and I'll be seventeen in just a week." Gwendal interrupted when Cheri would have, explaining that the max age for someone to survive was nineteen in females and for males they only survived to sixteen. "And those with the thinning die before they reach that age or in the first few months of being that age; in other words, Yuuri will be fine." After that Cheri seemed to relax fully again and resumed being the life of the room. Wolfram managed to get them away after an hour of Cheri explaining all the details she had planned for their wedding, to which they both, at the same time, pointed out they weren't even engaged. She had then gushed over them eloping and that was when they made their escape.

Wolfram led him to his room; it was as large as Yuuri's own room, the same type of bed even though the colors were different. His room was made up of greens and blues. His bed had deep green pillows and blue blankets; the canopy was a thick dark blue. That was the color theme of the room, two bookshelves stood to the left of the room against the wall, between them was an office like area, risen up on a stage that seemed to have been made as a part of the room as if in the house blueprints. To the right was a large window, no, two double window doors that led onto the balcony. Two oak doors where on the right wall. One led to Wolfram's own bathroom and the other led into the adjoining room Yuuri would use. That room mirrored Wolfram's, the double doors on the wall connecting to the wall separating this room from Wolfram's, looking out the windows on the doors Yuuri saw that it was one large shared balcony. He turned back to the blonde who was placing a door stop in front of the doors adjoining their rooms. Yuuri waited for the blonde to notice his gaze. "Thanks." It was barely a whisper but Wolfram heard but didn't question because he knew what the double black meant. He meant thanks for inviting him here, for being with him, for loving him, for everything.

Smiling, Wolfram nodded, whispering "your welcome" to the other before heading back to his room to change, Yuuri changing into the clothes Cheri had somehow gotten but how he wasn't sure. "She probably sent a maid to go buy them for you." Yuuri turned toward Wolfram, his eyes widening to the point they felt sore. Wolfram stood in the doorway dressed in a pink frilly nightgown; long sleeves that flared at his fingertips, the same flare around his ankles. The neck of the gown was wide; it nearly fell from one pale shoulder. "I don't understand."

"She likes you, Stupid." Yuuri shook his head, walking over to Wolfram to lift the tail of the ribbon tied at the neck of the gown. "This. Why are you wearing it?" The blonde smiled, tilting his head before stepping back, twirling once, his arms spread near his sides as if offering a death; an innocent yet evil smile gracing his lips. "You don't like it?" Yuuri smiled, suddenly remembering his reaction to the pink nightgown in their past life. Smiling his own seductive smile; "Offering to sleep with me?" Yuuri asked in a low voice, Wolfram tilted his head before walking over to Yuuri, placing a quick peck on his lips before retreating back to his own room. "Goodnight wimp." Couldn't blame him for trying, although Wolfram only declined knowing Yuuri wasn't fully sure he wanted to share a bed yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN::: The flowers aren't as they were in Shin Makoku because Earth and Shin Makoku have different flower breeds, so what Cheri had there can't be found here on Earth. I looked up flowers and had the best of help from ayam3112, if she hadn't helped this may not have been up as quickly as it was. So special thanks to you. **

**Special Thank you(s) to both ayam3112 and** **Elle von Werner for your willingness to help me to the best you could on discovering the color of Secret Gwendal. **


	11. Chapter 10

**{ Disclaimer } I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou **

**Title: Rakuen Hearts**

**(Meaning Paradise Hearts)**

**Authors: DestinyHope45 **

**Anime: Kyou Kara Maou **

**Pairing: Yuuri X Wolfram**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, mystery, family-angst **

**Rating: M **

**Chapters: 10 - ?**

**Summary: AU; Yuuri had always been apathetic; about everything...until now**

**THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS MALE AND MALE RELATIONSHIPS AND OOC CHARACTERS! You have been warned.**

* * *

><p>Yuuri awoke to a darkened room, soft gray light filtering in trough the thin curtains across the window. It took several moments for Yuuri to remember where he was; the moment the events of the previous day rushed back to him, the door adjoining to his room opened. Wolfram stood in the doorway, still clad in the frilly pink nightgown, his hair mussed from sleep and his eyes blurred with semi-awareness as he began to wake up fully. Sitting up, the sheets falling from his chest to his lap, Yuuri watched Wolfram for a moment as the sleepy glaze to his eyes faded. "You are wearing clothes, aren't you?" Regardless of his question, Wolfram seemed to not care if he were clothed or not; of course, He had no clue what the blonde meant until he looked down at himself. "I'm wearing pants, forgot the shirt."<p>

The blonde nodded, making his way over to Yuuri and climbing onto his lap with his legs on either side of Yuuri's thighs. Yuuri didn't stiffen or try to talk the other boy out of what he was doing; he simply remained still and silent as Wolfram rested his hands on his chest, laying his head on his shoulder. Yuuri wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist before pulling him down with him to lie back down. "What time is it?" Yuuri asked even as he turned his head to look at the digital clock on the nightstand. "Seven something;" Wolfram was cut off by his need to yawn. "Missed you though." Yuuri returned the compliment, one hand sliding up his boyfriends back to stroke his sun-kissed hair. Wolfram cuddled closer, both beginning to drift into sleep again.

"_You do know you__'__re a boy, right Wolf?__" Yuuri asked with a smile on his face, his black eyes dancing as his fiancé looked at him with a glare before lifting his arms towards Yuuri as if asking to be held. Yuuri followed the silent request without question, wrapping his arms around Wolfram's waist as his wrapped around his neck. "I am fully aware of my gender." Yuuri wanted to laugh but knew he would most likely get hit for it so he kept his laughter bottled up. Kissing the blondes pale nose, "Then why the nightgown?" Wolfram shrugged, his emerald eyes sliding to the floor off to the side before looking back up into his kings eyes, his face still down so his expression looked much like a puppy. "You made such a fuss over a male for a bride; I thought this would help you ignore my gender." _

_The double black youth blinked, watching his usually outspoken fiancé become timid in seconds flat. The blonde, of course, seemed to value Yuuri's favor and opinion over most everyone else. The blonde did have the reason to act so timid because when they had first gotten engaged via an accident on Yuuri's part, he hadn't been, to say the least, thrilled with his fiancé being the same gender as himself. He remembered that Wolfram had slept with him one night, having snuck in after Yuuri had fallen asleep, no doubt knowing he would have protested and Yuuri woke only to flee before the blonde was even fully awake. After he had felt bad for running after acting so disgusted and soon after his first year of being Maou, after all that had happened with Sara showing up, nearly ending the kingdom then saving Yuuri with the Holy Sword, Yuuri had had all that time throughout those events to think about himself and his fiancé Wolfram. He had decided that Wolfram and himself being both boys didn't bother him, it hadn't even in the beginning. What had bothered him was that he had never –_

Yuuri's eyes snapped open, Wolfram still sound asleep on top of him. The dream, no memory, had ended so suddenly he hadn't been able to finish what his past self had been thinking. He had never what? Black eyes looked down at the peaceful look on Wolfram's sleeping face. Why would both of them being male even be considered as why he didn't want them together? Emerald eyes shined up at him, causing him to blink repeatedly as if a sort of double take. "Did I wake you?" Yuuri murmured, his hand on Wolfram's head moving to his upper back. The blonde shook his head once slowly before tilting his head to nuzzle his nose to Yuuri's cheek. "No, our dream did." So they shared the dream, saved Yuuri from having to explain it to the blonde. "It appears the world we lived in was different from now."

He wasn't so sure about that, in the dreams he felt that Wolfram was raised to the openness of homosexuality and he hadn't been. Of course it was something they could be wrong about; the two of them only got bits and pieces from the past, which wasn't enough to let them figure everything out. Wolfram sat up on Yuuri's waist, his palms flat on his chest, keeping him up. "You're thinking too hard." And that was a bad thing? Yuuri thought it a bit sarcastically but hadn't realized he'd spoken it aloud, at least he hadn't until he saw Wolfram glare down at him. The blonde leaned over so they were nearly nose to nose. "You can focus on thinking or you can focus on me; given the options, the former _is _a bad thing." Yuuri couldn't resist the urge to chuckle, Wolfram wasn't conceded but when it came to Yuuri he wanted all his attention regardless of the situation.

Now dressed in faded form fitting jeans and a short sleeved light gray shirt with a long sleeved black under shirt, Yuuri stood in the door frame that adjoined their rooms waiting for his blonde. Wolfram walked into view clad in form fitting dark jeans, a white T-shirt and a black jacket that looked amazing on him yet seemed too big for his thin frame. "Pervert." Wolfram murmured softly with a faint blush dusting the bridge of his nose. Yuuri shrugged, following the blonde out the door to head downstairs. "You always want my undivided attention."

Wolfram's emerald orbs narrowed before he muttered under his breath; "Don't see why you'd give it now when you never cared to give it in the past." The moment the last word slipped past his lips, Wolfram turned on his heals to face Yuuri wide-eyed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean –" Yuuri shrugged, a semi sad smile on his face. To be honest, he would have thought the same thing had their roles been switched. Wolfram kept his gaze to the floor.

At the breakfast table the blonde had yet to look him in the eye. Yuuri couldn't blame him. What he had said had hurt but it had also been truthful. In their past lives, he had run from 'them' from the get-go, it wasn't until much later that he opened up but even then he was distant. Could it have had something to do with not being raised as he currently was? Maybe from when they came from, in that time, couples of the same gender wasn't looked at in the same way it was in their current time. Shifting his gaze from his plate to his lover, Yuuri decided he'd have to find out somehow. Maybe he could enlist Murata's help. "Yuu-Chan?"

"Mm?" So caught up in his musing, he hadn't heard a word Cheri had said. Yuuri wished he could remember who else had ever called him that nickname. She giggled but repeated herself. "Your father invited me, and the boys, to dinner tonight. Since you are here with us, would you like to go home when we head over or would you like to go sooner? Yuuri nodded before realizing nodding didn't make his decision clear. "I'll stay." Cheri instantly radiated with happiness. Gwendal cut off her squeals by starting up a conversation with Conrart. Yuuri simply listened, like he always did.

Yuuri acted as Wolfram's shadow from since breakfast ended, the blonde still upset, not at Yuuri, but at what he had said to Yuuri. "Wolf, I'm not mad." Yuuri thought he heard the blonde mutter 'he should be' or 'I would be', whatever it was, Yuuri didn't catch it and didn't press for it. "It hurt but it wasn't a lie." Wolfram didn't look at him he only kept walking. They were currently heading toward the back of the house. "Wolfram!" The blonde's steps faltered a bit but he continued on his way.

Cursing under his breath, Yuuri stopped following. He stood with hand on his hips staring after his boyfriend. "Damn it! That's an order." Wolfram stopped then. Yuuri hadn't shouted the command but the power behind it was clear. Yuuri didn't care to question why he commanded when he was not still a king and didn't question why Wolfram had listened, all he knew and cared about was that the blonde had listened and he damn sure was going to use the advantage.

Standing in front of the blonde, Yuuri lifted his chin because he still wouldn't look him in the eye. Why was the boy so stubborn? "I'm not mad and you shouldn't feel bad." For a moment Yuuri thought Wolfram would pull away from him but he didn't. Wolfram took a breath before he whispered an apology. Biting back a laugh, knowing it would get them back to square one, he pulled the blonde into a hug, accepting the nearly mute apology.

"Do you think our families were reincarnated too?" Yuuri looked to his right where Wolfram sat on the back porch with him. Wolfram's eyes were still watching Conrart and his teammates play baseball. "Possibly, I don't see why it would only be us. Then again, maybe it was only the two of us that needed to come back." Wolfram looked over at Yuuri with laughter in his eyes and voice. "That isn't an answer, wimp." Yuuri was sure it was but he didn't dare correct him. Muttering he wasn't a wimp right as Cheri came out from the house. "Let's get ready!"

Pulling Yuuri up with him, Wolfram pushed him up to their rooms to change. "We have to dress up?" Yuuri whined, he hated it but Wolfram was the first to hear it. "Shut up and stop being a wimp." He glared at Yuuri in the mirror, watching the wimp flop onto his bed, ignoring the tux Cheri had laid out for him. "Does 'wimp' mean everything to you?" Yuuri asked the floor, since he was facing it. "No, but the definition of 'wimp' is 'Yuuri Shibuya'." This time Yuuri was the one to glare but Wolfram just smiled an innocent smile, batting his eyes as if he had no clue what Yuuri was glaring at.

* * *

><p><strong>AN::: Alright, super short but I've been procrastinating so I'll post this so no one thinks I've thrown this story away. Besides, I feel like I'm jumping the scenes just too much. Of course, in my mind, the world I created for this fic, everything between the scenes posted is just random crap having no real point in the story. Like Gwendal and Conrart at the breakfast table, who cares about the stats and profits and who knows what else crap? They weren't talking about the blood thinning so I deemed it unwanted. **

**Please review. ^ - ^**


End file.
